


Chancing Fate

by FieryFae



Series: Chancing Fate [1]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Follows the Curse of the Black Pearl, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 39,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FieryFae/pseuds/FieryFae
Summary: Stuck in a life she has little interest in, Caroline finds herself jumping into a unique adventure. Eager to help save her friend Elizabeth, she joins Will and Jack in a race across the sea. Cursed pirates aren't the only things she must worry when realizing how much else is at stake. Eventual Jack/OC
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Jack Sparrow/Original Character(s), Jack Sparrow/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Chancing Fate [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154414
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

The streets of Port Royal were buzzing with liveliness as the citizens mingled and gossiped, sharing anything and everything that pertained to the ceremony. It was not every day that a new commodore would be appointed and the excitement over such an event was tangible. There was one figure however that ignored all going on around her. Caroline Palmer, though she had been raised under a respectable name and in a respectable household, held no interest in such a matter. Due to the fact of her father being a part of the Royal Navy, it was expected of her to show up at any events that were open to them and their families, despite the fact that her father wasn’t even in the area at the moment. No doubt he would find out if she did not make an appearance though, and making her father angry was on the bottom of her list.

It was clear that she only had an hour before she needed to be at Fort Charles, but for now her destination was the port. Watching the people coming at going was always a favorite passed time of hers. The variety of people always kept things interesting. There were several traders she had met over the years that always shared their recent stories with her if she happened to be in the area. Their exciting tales of fighting against the weather at sea or possible run-ins with pirates were enough to keep her on her toes. It was the closest she could get to having her own adventure at sea.

Caroline gathered her pale blue gown into her hands as she made her way towards the docks. No doubt she was quite the sight, walking by herself in such a fine dress, but she hardly cared. No one paid much mind to her strange behaviors in this area anymore. Whether she was dressed in casual attire or formalwear, she knew she would always be greeted happily by the harbormaster.

“Hello, sir!” she called over with a grin she spied the man she was looking for near his post, speaking with a young boy who seemed to be helping him that day. “I hope your morning has been well.”

“Miss Palmer, it has been fine. I must say, I’m surprised to see you here. Shouldn’t you be heading towards the fort?”

Caroline laughed as she shook her head, causing her dark tresses to briefly fall into her eyes. “I’m in no rush to get there. You know I’d rather be here than at some dull ceremony. Besides, what would be my entertainment for the day if I didn’t get some good stories from around here?”

The quartermaster shook his head before looked back at her. “You’d have better luck there. I’ve heard nothing much recently. Things seem to be quiet at the moment…” He trailed off as a sight out at sea caught his eye. “Then again…”

Caroline gave him a curious look before drawing her eyes to where his were looking and saw quite a sight. A man stood atop the mast of a boat, or what was left of one. “What in the world?” She questioned as she took a few steps towards where most of the boats were docked.

“It seems I have business to take care of.” He turned back to Caroline and tipped his hat. “Perhaps there will be a story for next time, Miss Palmer, but you really should get going.”

“I suppose you’re right, though you really should stop acting like my father. One is certainly enough.” She gave him another friendly smile as he turned away from her and waited until he was out of earshot. “I certainly have time to stay a few more minutes however. Why just hear about a story when I can watch it happening?”

She took a few casual steps back towards land before turning around to find a spot to watch the scene unfold. It didn’t seem like she would get much of a story though. She couldn’t hear a word that was being said. She did find it amusing that this poor man still had to pay for a boat that wasn’t even above the water anymore.

Giving up on finding out anything interesting, Caroline was about to leave when she spotted the man walking down the dock, along with grabbing the bag of coins the harbormaster used. She couldn’t believe this man. She wasn’t naïve, she knew very well that people could be thieves, but to steal so openly and effortlessly in the middle of the day?

Caroline took a step forward as she clenched her fists, though she didn’t believe there was much she could do about the matter. A quick glance around told her that there weren’t many people around that would deal with a situation like this either. With a decision in mind, she quickly turned around and stepped off the dock. Her steps were swift but she stiffened and paused as another pair of footsteps fell in place beside her.

“Mornin,’ Love.”

Caroline nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned to see the man she had just been a witness to, standing just two feet away from her with a smile on his face. Beyond the dreadlocks, beard, dirt and every other thing that seemed to be attached to his person, she spotted a few gold teeth as well in his grin. “Um, hello, sir,” she said politely before turning and kept on walking only to be stopped by him jumping in front of her and clapping his hands together.

“No need to be shy, names Smith, or Smithy. Seems to me that a lovely lady such as yourself,” he paused as he traced his eyes over her, “most certainly has somewhere to be. Why don’t I escort you while we come to an agreement, hm?”

Caroline panicked slightly as she looked around but saw no one that would be of much help. “That is kind, Mr. Smith, but I am fine on my own. You’re right though, I do need to be going.” She tried to step around him, dismissing the conversation.

The man took a step back as he sensed her discomfort and tried to lighten the mood. “No need to be so skittish, you’d love my company if you got to know me,” he said easily with a grin and wink, “but how about this? You go on your way, I go on my way, and we both pretend neither of us ever saw each other, savvy?”

With a quick nod of her head, Caroline agreed as she tried to calm herself down, getting a grasp on the current situation. “You have yourself an agreement. I’ve already forgotten that I saw you.”

With a grin, he grabbed her hand before she left and placed a kiss on her hand. “Lovely meeting you, Love.”

* * *

Caroline had every intention of forgetting the past hour of her day as she hurried into Fort Charles. Just as the fort appeared in front of her, she smoothed out her skirt, making sure to brush off any dirt that may have collected before she entered. With one goal in mind, she scanned the crowd before spotting Elizabeth Swann, one of the few people she spoke to. Though she had a couple years over Elizabeth, they had gotten along well for years now.

“Good morning, Elizabeth. Looking forward to the ceremony?”

Elizabeth glanced at her with a grimace before smiling briefly. “Morning Lena,” she said breathlessly before pausing. “I’m looking forward to this being over,” she said simply as she fanned herself.

Caroline looked at her worriedly as she took in her appearance. “Are you alright?”

“For now. The latest fashion is not breathing.” Elizabeth finished as she tried to take in a breath while pressing against the top of her gown.

As she pieced together the information, Caroline’s eyes widened as she looked at her friend. “Are you wearing a corset?” she whispered as she leaned in so they wouldn’t be overheard.

Elizabeth nodded in confirmation.

“Those things are terrible.” Caroline had been lucky enough to never have to wear one, but she had heard about them from other women gossiping about the latest fashions at previous events she had been present for. It was one time she considered herself eternally lucky that her father rarely gave her much thought, otherwise he would make sure she was truly blending into the society he believed them to be a part of. “Hopefully this won’t be long then. It should be starting soon.”

They let the conversation drop after that as the men from the Navy prepared for Norrington’s promotion. Throughout the presentation, Caroline kept an eye on Elizabeth, worrying for her friend. Of all the days to have to suffer through a ceremony, to top it off with a corset and the warm sun that was beating down on them, it seemed Elizabeth had not much luck.

* * *

With the commencement of the ceremony, the two ladies found a momentary break as Caroline took a brief stroll with Elizabeth, arms locked together, wishing to move away some from the crowd. With the Governor preoccupied with social calls, Caroline took it upon herself to watch her friend.

“At least we will be done soon,” Caroline consoled her friend as she weakly fanned herself, ignoring everything else around her. “I suppose,” Elizabeth said half-heartedly, only half listening as she tried to catch her breath.

Caroline glanced around briefly, pondering what options they had. “Perhaps we could leave early. I could go speak with-,” she was cut off however as they were joined suddenly by the new Commodore.

“Miss Palmer, Miss Swann,” he greeted each cordially before focusing his attention on Elizabeth. “May I have a moment?” Norringon extended his arm and Elizabeth gives a quick glance towards Caroline before accepting his invitation and moving away.

Suddenly left on her own, Caroline had nothing else to do but either wait for Elizabeth or escape, lest she have to mingle with the other guests who may attempt to speak with her. Taking a chance, she found a spot to the side and waited, glancing occasionally towards the pair. Elizabeth had shared with her on occasion that she had some suspicions about Norrington’s attentions, more or less confirmed by her father’s behavior. Caroline couldn’t help but wonder how that conversation would turn out if he did propose to Elizabeth.

“Elizabeth!” a cry from Norrington drew her attention back to the pair, whipping her head in their direction. Taking into the sight of the Commodore leaning over the edge of the parapet, Caroline began to panic as she realized Elizabeth was no longer in sight.


	2. Chapter 2

Paying no more attention to what was going on in the fort, she turned around and ran down the path she knew all too well. Hardly hearing anything else but a pounding in her head and the wind by her head, she had but one thought. Elizabeth had to be fine. She just had to… But what were the chances of anyone even being down there to help? She could have already drowned to death by the time someone could reach her.

Her thoughts continued to race through her mind as she breathed heavily, pushing through the weariness she was already feeling from her running.

“Elizabeth!”

She quickly spotted her friend laying on the dock and coughing as three other people hovered around her. She quickly sank to her friend’s side, ignoring the water and dirt she was surely sitting in.

“Lena?” Elizabeth peered at her friend for a moment, regaining her breath. A moment later she flung her arms around her, holding on loosely, glad to have a familiar presence. 

“Lizzy, are you alright?” Elizabeth gives a slight nod as she coughs once more. It was then that the man beside them leaned forward and grabbed a medallion around Elizabeth’s neck.

“Where did you get this?”

Caroline looked over and widened her eyes as she realized it was the thief from earlier. “You,” she whispered though he ignored her.

The blade of a sword was suddenly by the man’s neck as Caroline scooted back in fright, closer to Elizabeth.

“On your feet,” Norrington said sharply, persuading the man to stand via sword point. It was in that moment that Caroline realized what the situation must have looked like to the Commodore, having a strange man looming over Elizabeth who had been stripped of her outer garments.

Caroline helped Elizabeth stand up as Governor Swann approached them.

“Elizabeth! Are you all right?” He asked as he quickly draped his jacket around her, covering her up now that she was only in her shift.

“Yes, yes, I'm fine,” she turned away from her father then to look at Norrington. “Commodore Norrington, do you intend to kill my rescuer?”

So many thoughts were racing through Caroline’s thoughts as she tried to calm down her heart and figure out what she should do. She was already weary of this man beside her, yet he had saved Elizabeth. Surely, he couldn’t be too bad. A thief, yes, but there were worse things out there. “It’s true, Commodore. I was down here the whole time. He was helping her.” While that wasn’t completely true, she had to trust her gut. Something told her he wasn’t so bad that he needed a sword pointed at him.

As Norrington took in her words, his eyes shifted back to Elizabeth’s rescuer calculatingly. In response, Jack merely attempted to nod as best he could despite having a blade near his head. “I believe thanks are in order,” Norrington spoke as he offered his hand to shake. The other man barely had a chance to return the shake before Norrington tightened his grip and yanked his arm toward him and pulled at his sleeve revealing the clear branded mark of a P on his arm. With no surprise at his findings, Norrington glanced up towards his face. “Had a brush-up with the East India Trading Company, did you… pirate?”

The next second, Caroline found herself holding her breath and tensed as all the pistols nearby were aided at the man. Though she had mixed feelings about everything, she felt this was going too far.

“Keep your guns on him, men.” Norrington said before speaking to his second. “Gillette, fetch some irons.” Then in the next moment, he pushes the pirates sleeve up more, revealing a tattoo he seemed to immediately recognize.

“Well, well... Jack Sparrow, isn't it?”

Not missing a beat, Jack shot back, unperturbed by the pistols aimed at him, “Captain Jack Sparrow. If you please.”

“I don't see your ship,” Norringon said in mockery, “Captain,” as he peered towards the water.

Thinking back to the scene earlier, Caroline bit her bottom lip as she considered that his ship was currently at the bottom of the bay. So, of course it wouldn’t be seen. 

One of his men, whom she knew to be Murtogg thanks to her time spent at the docks, interrupted her thoughts as he spoke up. “He said he'd come to commandeer one.”

Mullroy continued right after, seemingly speaking mostly at Murtogg, “I told you he was telling the truth.” He shifted towards Norrington then. “These are his, sir” he commented as he held up a pile of belongs, which in the mess, Caroline could spot a gun and sword attached to a belt, though she wasn’t quite sure what else was in the pile.

Norrington accepted the items and wasted no time in looking over them, seemingly unimpressed as he glanced between each item and Jack. “Extra powder, but no additional shot.” Continuing on with his list when he received no response from Jack, he moved on to a compass. “It doesn't bear true.”

He next drew the sword half way from its scabbard and Caroline could practically feel the smug attitude come from Norrington as he scoffed over all the items. “I half-expected it to be made of wood.” He paused for but a moment to pass off the sword before he continued. “Taking stock: you've got a pistol with only one shot, a compass that doesn't point north ... and no ship. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I have ever heard of.”

Jack was quick to reply with a grin as he pointed at Norrington, “ah, but you have heard of me.”

Thrown by the reply, Caroline couldn’t stop herself as a short laugh escaped her mouth. Wide eyed with her hand over her mouth, she quickly looked down as several eyes glanced her way, trying to escape the narrowed eyed glare she was receiving from the Commodore. It was through this that the amused grin on Jack’s face was missed by her.

Taking the attention from her, Norrington grabbed Jack and roughly led him down the dock. Gillette returned with shackles and moved towards Jack.

“Carefully, lieutenant,” Norrington reminded.

As Caroline watched Elizabeth step forward, she followed after, watching the determination in her stance as she shrugged off her father’s jacket and ignored his attempts to cover her back up as she followed after the pair. “Commodore, I must protest. Pirate or not, this man saved my life.”

“One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime of wickedness.”

**“** But it seems to be enough to condemn him,” Jack quipped back.

“Indeed,” Norrington agreed smugly.

Not letting in end there, Caroline as she had finally had enough of it, not wishing to see him meet the hanging fate of a pirate. “Commodore, please! He has done nothing wrong since arriving here. Surely there are more important things for you to be focusing your efforts on!”

Growing short from both ladies’ disputes, Norrington let his annoyance be seen. “And you know this how?” Norrington asked in a clipped tone, not waiting for a response. “Might I remind you, Miss Palmer, it is not your decision to make. Unlike Rear-Admiral Palmer, you do not hold a position.”

Fists clenched, she ground her teeth as she resisted slapping him for being compared to that man. “No, nor would I want to,” she spat under her breath. Elizabeth stepped towards her, briefly placing a hand on Caroline’s arm.

By that time, Norrington was focused yet again on his men as he made sure Jack’s manacles were on him before he nodded towards his men to lower their weapons. 

“Finally,” Jack grinned.

Caroline blinked in confusion but was given no time to ponder his words. A flurry of motion occurred around her. Jack pushed forward. Elizabeth was pushed back. An arm was flung over her head. And suddenly the chain of his manacles was pressed to her throat as he held her against him. 

“Commodore,” Jack started, grip still held tight, “my effects, please. And my hat.”

Caroline tensed as she eyed the men with guns aimed towards him, concerned about Norrington’s lack of response. “Commodore!” Caroline flinched at the shout, pressing her eyes shut, hoping no fingers slipped from being startled.

A brief motion to her left caught her attention as she attempted to look over. The motion must have caught Jack’s attention as well though as he suddenly jerked the both of them in that direction, cutting Elizabeth’s movement short with a tsk.

“Lena, it is Lena?” Jack spoke in her ear, still waiting on his demands. 

“Certainly not to you,” she hissed, annoyed that he had the audacity to use that name, though unwilling to give him her real name either.

“Alright Love, if you'll be so kind?” he purred, switching back to his address to her earlier in the day.

Norrington gave in to his commands then, handing over both Jack’s pistol and his belt to Caroline. Before she had a chance to grab both though, Jack snatched the pistol and she found it pointed towards her head.

With weapon in hand, Jack had more confidence in his voice as he glanced towards Elizabeth. “You don’t move either,” he reminded her, shifting his pistol slightly between Caroline’s head and just over her to an angle he could aim it at her as well.

“Now, if you'll be very kind?” he purred, encouraging Caroline to supply him with his hat and belt. With little choice, she huffed as she was turned around and none too gently pushed his hat onto his head. Leveling him with a glare to go alone with her feeling despite not being able to make eye contact, she finished up as she slipped his belt behind him, attaching it aggressively to his waist. “Easy on the goods, darling,” he breathed as she finished.

“You are despicable,” Elizabeth spat as she watched her friend, threatened and used by this pirate.

Jack shrugged off her words. “Sticks and stones, Love. I saved your life; now you save mine. We're square.”

With everything back on his person, Caroline found herself suddenly facing the soldiers again, being led backwards as Jack spoke. “Gentleman, m' ladies, you will always remember this as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow.” Just as he finished, Caroline was pushed, stumbling into Norrington.

A quick moment was all he gave to steady her before she was let go, pushed to the side towards Governor Swann. As fast as she could, Caroline spun around, looking to figure out what was going on. A chaotic flurry of sounds and movements were around her; soldiers were shouting, the sound of wood breaking, Elizabeth was suddenly at her side, clutching her arm and she followed the younger girl’s line of sight, spotting Jack hanging up above them, being swung in a circle. Then the firing started and both women stood transfixed as they watched in amazement. Not a single shot seemed to land. Just as he was able to right himself, landing on a new platform, Jack was off again, sliding his way down a secured rope, making his way further into the town. 

Norrington and his men followed after, leaving Caroline, Elizabeth, and her father in the remains of that pandemonium. No longer surrounded by bodies and left in a strange calm, it was hard not to notice a sudden chill setting into the air. Looking out towards the bay, a fog seemed to be setting in, causing both women to glance from the bay to each other.

Stepping away from her friend, Caroline turned around and began walking backwards slowly. “I will stop by later,” Caroline paused as she nodded towards the Governor, “if that is alright with you, sir?”

“Yes, that is quite alright. But first, I will be getting my daughter home,” he said as he placed his jacket over Elizabeth’s shoulders. “Take care of yourself as well. And you are welcome to join us for dinner,” he finished with a nod.

“Thank you,” she smiled warmly, “I will see you this evening.” Not waiting for another reply, she dashed off, eager to take a moment to herself and breath. It was times like this that she was glad she could almost consider the Swanns a second family. Knowing there would be not much in her house aside from the help, it was comforting to know that someone else was willing to take her needs into consideration, even if it would be unnecessary most days. This day certainly had not been like most days however. 

A soft orange glow filled Elizabeth’s bedroom with the setting sun as Elizabeth and Caroline sat at the edge of her bed, relaxing after a filling dinner and reflecting on the earlier hours of the day. Between the both of them, it seemed there were countless things to be shared covering just a couple hours of time.

Despite going home and cleaning up, Caroline felt somehow out of place as she pressed down the skirt of her forest green dress, appearing as if nothing had happened earlier. Elizabeth reflected the same type of appearance, properly dressed for an evening at home though both were far more relaxed now that they weren’t dressed for a ceremony.

“Today truly has been unbelievable,” Caroline mumbled as she considered what had been said. “What do you plan to do? A quick fall and crazy rescue won’t get you out of answering Norrington next time.”

“Honestly, I don’t even know. You know how I feel, but you also know what’s expected,” Elizabeth replied bitterly. “Perhaps I will be saved from answering again. I haven’t heard anything yet about them catching Jack Sparrow. Have you heard anything?”

Caroline shook her head in reply. “I wouldn’t rely on him saving you again. He can’t stay unnoticed forever. Someone will find him eventually, if they haven’t already. Believe me, he is hard to miss.”

A quiet laugh escaped Elizabeth as Caroline crossed her arms, nearly pouting. “I still can’t believe you met him earlier. You could have turned him in,” she left off, waiting as Caroline picked up her implications.

“He wasn’t harming anything,” she shrugged weakly. “And honestly… I saw nothing wrong. The harbormaster made him pay for docking a sunken ship. I mean, really!” she shouted as she slowly raised her voice. “I would be tempted to steal as well if I was made to pay for something so absurd.”

A knowing look crossed Elizabeth’s face as she smirked. “For someone who had been threatened by him, you certainly don’t mind defending him.”

“Now that is a whole other matter,” she snapped, annoyance clear in her voice. “I still can’t believe he did that, and he was practically threatening you as well. And all of that for his own sake. If he didn’t want to risk hanging then he shouldn’t have come here at all.”

“True,” Elizabeth agreed slowly, “but can you really fault him for fighting for his own life?” Silence filled the room in response as Caroline looked away from her friend. “Either way, it’s passed now and I’m certainly glad he was around. I happen to prefer not drowning, and you have to admit it was exciting to meet an actual pirate,” she finished in a whisper, leaning closer.

“Yes, it was,” she agreed with a quiet grin. “This whole day was exciting. And considering that we’re both alright, I can’t really fault it.”

A quiet pause came over the conversation as Caroline peered out the bedroom window and sighed. “I really should be going before it’s completely dark. I’ll talk to you another day.” With a quick agreement, Elizabeth walked Caroline to the door before parting ways for the night.

* * *

Explosions and screams broke the night air, startling Caroline out of her sleep. It took her only a second before she dashed out of her bed, running towards the window to peer outside. White knuckles clenched the windowsill as she held her breath. She couldn’t see much, but one figure clearly stalked down the street, cutting down anyone that they spotted. They didn’t hesitate to knock down a door across the street, and distant sound of breaking wood was followed by screams cut short.

Caroline sank to the ground, out of sight from the window as she pressed a hand to her mouth, trying to stay quiet as she calmed her beating heart.

“This can’t be happening.” She glanced out the window once more before running towards her father’s room, certain that he had a spare sword there. “What am I even doing?” she mumbled to herself as she picked it up from its resting place on the wall. Mostly decorative, but still kept in pristine order. She knew it wouldn’t get her far though. She was not a fighter, not compared to the men out on the street. Even with a sword, they would kill her in a second if they wanted to. Several years earlier, barely into her teens, was the last time she had truly been taught any basics of swordplay, back when her father still doted on her, caving to her whims despite her mother’s protests. Since then, however, she’s rarely picked up a sword.

With the sword held tight between her hands, still sheathed, Caroline listened to every agonizing scream that pierced the night air. With back pressed to the wall, eyes pressed tight, and the will to survive pressed to the front of her mind, she waited. Waited for the silence. Waited for the saving. Waited for fate to decide. Just as easily as they broke into every other house, hers could be next. She could be the next one screaming. The next one dying.

Time moved agonizingly slow. But finally, after what felt like eternity, it ended. No more screams, just cries. She could hear cries for help. People yelling to give help. But no screams of agony.


	3. Chapter 3

Grief and despair filled the streets of Port Royal. Caroline tried not to dwell on some of the sights around her, though it was difficult to ignore the splatters on the ground that was surely blood, or the shattered glass and broken wood from homes. After waiting out a night from hell, she had finally found the will to move and after changing into something less hindering, though surely more socially condemning, she left the house to help where she could.

Helping those she could, Caroline spent the morning searching for those who were missing, helping those with minor injuries, and cleaning up what she could. It wasn’t much though. Every time she came by to help, she was ushered away by every soldier who came across her, though she wasn’t sure if it was more due to her gender or her family name.

Giving up on her latest area, spotting another Navy officer making his way up the street, Caroline moved further into the town. She had just turned the corner when she collided with another person, stumbling as she nearly tumbled to the ground before hands latched onto her arms to steady her.

“Sorry,” the man said before a brief pause, “Miss Palmer?”

Caroline snapped her head up at her name, pausing as she straightened out her blouse, and recognition flickered across her face. “Will? What are you doing running through the streets?”

He quickly creased his brows as he peered down at her. “Elizabeth is gone.”

His words immediately caused her to pale, fearing the worst. “What? Are you sure?” she dreaded to ask, but she dearly wanted him to be lying.

“I wouldn’t lie about this!” he snapped, “Something needs to be done but Norrington is wasting time.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, lost in thought. She had been with her just the night before. What if she had stayed later? Would she have been able to help or would she just be missing as well? Shaking off those thoughts, she looked back at him. “If there’s anything I can do, please let me know. I can’t believe I’ve been running around all morning without a clue.”

Thinking over her words, Will seemed to think over her request before he nodded. “I have a plan but it’s not exactly…” he trailed off, looking for the right word.

“Conventional? Or… are we breaking laws?” Caroline questioned, having a guess as to what sort of plan he had considering he wasn’t going to be allowed to help in any of Norrington’s plans. “Whatever it is, I’ll help. I don’t care. And you know I’m not the most conventional person around anyway,” she finished as she gestured towards her shirt and breeches.

Nodding, Will let her in. “Jack Sparrow, he can help.” 

* * *

The entire trip to the jail cells was spend getting caught up on what exactly happened last night. Caroline could hardly believe that it was actually the Black Pearl that attacked the town. She had heard plenty of tales about it, especially from Elizabeth, but she never expected a pirate attack like that to happen. Especially with a town overrun with the Navy. It seems pirates care little about that however.

After a careful walk over while staying out of sight, Caroline and Will found their way into the cells, easily spotting the only occupied cell. Sprawled out on the ground, head resting on his arms as he peered up at the ceiling, Caroline found it hard to imagine him actually helping in that moment.

With a raised eyebrow, she looked down at him as she leaned against the cell. “Well, you seem to have made yourself at home here,” she teased, though her words were ignored as Will jumped right to the point of coming down to the jail.

“You. Sparrow. You’re familiar with that ship, The Black Pearl?” he questioned the pirate.

“I’ve heard of it,” he mumbled from his spot on the ground, barely looking towards them.

“Where does it make berth?” Will questioned.

With a dumbfounded look, Jack finally turned some attention to Will. “Where does it make berth?” he repeated in disbelief. “Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isla de Muerta. It’s an island that cannot be found. Except by those who already know where it is.”

Barreling on, Will said, “The ship's real enough. Therefore, its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?”

“Why ask me?” Uninterested, he looked at his nails as if bored.

“Because you're a pirate.”

“And we need the help of a pirate,” Caroline cut in, giving Will a pointed look. It was as if Will was missing the entire argument. How would Jack help them if he just kept taking out his annoyance on him.

“And you want to turn pirate yourself?”

“Never,” Will snapped before eventually sharing their reason. “They took Miss Swann.”

In an instant, Jack perked up, grinning at Will with a knowing look. “So it is that you found a girl. I see, and clearly it’s not this one,” he said with a vague gesture towards Caroline. “Well, if you're intending to brave all, hasten to her rescue, and so win fair lady's heart, you'll have to do it alone, mate. I see no profit in it for me.”

“There must be something!” Caroline shouted as she gripped his cell. “We’re not going to just leave her with those pirates. We have to find her. Please!”

Jack never had a chance to respond as Will spoke instead, solving their current problem. “I can get you out of here.”

“How? The key's run off.”

“I helped build these cells. Those are half pin barrel hinges. With the right leverage and the proper application of strength,” Will explained as he moved towards the nearby bench, picking it up and propping it against the cell, “the door will lift free.”

“Surely your freedom would be a good profit for you,” Caroline cut in, “considering you were threatening me for it just yesterday,” she finished bitterly.

“Come now, love. You know you didn’t mind our time together.”

“I most certainly did not!” she huffed, ignoring the heat in her cheeks as she moved away and crossed her arms. “Just do what you need to do so we can be done with this,” she mumbled as she walked past Will. 

Leaving Will to get Jack out and convince him to help, Caroline left the pair to their own devices, only half paying attention. Instead, she focused on listening for any incoming footsteps. The last thing they needed was getting caught breaking Jack out.

“What’s your name?” she heard Jack ask.

“Will Turner.”

Carrying on, Jack nodded. “That would be short for William, I imagine. Good, strong name. No doubt named after your father, aye?” After barely getting a confirmation, he continued. “Well, Mr. Turner,” he began as he pushed himself up. “I’ve changed me mind. If you spring me from this cell, I swear on pain of death, I shall take you to the Black Pearl and your bonny lass. Do we have an accord?” he offered his hand, waiting for Will’s response.

“Agreed.”

“Agreed.” Jack echoed, “Get me out.”

And in no time at all, Will pressed down on the bench, successfully creating an exit for Jack, along with creating quite a bang.

“Hurry, someone will have heard that.”

“Not without my effects.” Jack scurried across the room, grabbing his items hanging on the wall hooks.

“Oh, hurry up already!” Caroline hissed under her breath as she waited by the exit. “I am not getting locked up because you took too long.”

* * *

The docks were teeming with life as members of the Navy moved back and forth, seemingly on a mission. Caroline wasn’t sure if these men were still cleaning up from the pirate raid or if they were looking for them now, but she felt they couldn’t be careless. Surely, they knew Jack was moving freely through Port Royal again and she dreading to think about what would fall on her and Will if they were caught helping a pirate.

Caroline glanced at the two men beside her as they stayed out of sight before following Jack’s line of sight. Ahead of them, out in the bay, sat the HMS Dauntless. And she had to admit, this idea seemed daunting.

“We're going to steal a ship?” Will asked, gesturing towards the Dauntless. “That ship?”

“Commandeer,” Jack corrected. “We're going to commandeer a ship. Nautical term.” He turned to look at the two of them then, shifting eyes between them momentarily. “Lena. Darling,” he started as he threw an arm over her shoulder, keeping a grip despite her initial jerk away from him. “Last chance. No turning back.”

“First off, it’s Caroline,” she pointed a finger at his face as she shifted to face him, eyes narrowed. “You don’t get to call me that.” “And second, I’m not backing out,” she said with finality, staring him down despite their close proximity. Though she found it strange to have someone so close, especially a man considering how much space was normally given. “You’re stuck with me through all of this.”

“Great,” he said simply, grinning briefly before he pulled himself away from her, turning towards Will. “One question about your business, boy, or there’s no use going. This girl, how far are you willing to go to save her?”

In a heartbeat, Will replied “I’d die for her.”

“Well, good,” Jack said lightly, “No worries then.”

Despite the words of the conversation, Caroline couldn’t help but wonder about Jack’s reasoning and response to those questions. She knew there would be risks. They were chasing down pirates, but to be so flippant about their answers… It seemed strange. What else could she really expect from him though? He was a strange man, that much she already knew.

With the plan laid out, Caroline followed his lead. She could only hope that this trick to “commandeer” a ship worked out as planned. If things went poorly, they’d either drown, be shot, or possibly hanged. And none of those were on her list of things to do today.

* * *

Skeptically, Caroline glanced from Jack back to the rowboat that he and Will were currently flipping upside down.

“Are you sure this is going to actually work?” Caroline reluctantly asked, kicking her foot slightly, trying to hide her nervousness. “I mean, you must admit this is insane.”

Jack raised a brow in amusement as he looked at her while prepping everything. “What, scared of a little water? If that’s the case, you better quit now.”

Caroline rolled her eyes in reply. “I’m not scare of water.

“Then no worries! What’s the worst that could happen if it doesn’t work?”

A pause passed as she looked towards the water, realizing there wasn’t much to worry about as far as whether or not it worked. The real problem would be finding a new plan if it didn’t work. “I suppose I can survive being wet for a little while.”

“Good, cause we’re ready!” Jack grinned, lifting the boat up slightly from its resting place on the ground.

In just moments, the trio found themselves walking underneath the boat, held in place by the men as Caroline walked between them. On a normal day, she certainly wouldn’t consider her height as a disadvantage in any form. However, with both of the men having a solid five inches on her, she suddenly was not in the best position for this trek.

With Jack in the lead, pulling down the front of the boat, Caroline found herself just a short distance behind him, taking advantage of the boat slanting down towards the front. Hands gripping the side to keep pace, she focused on staying above water as she resisted the urge to watch her step. Looking down would do her no good.

“This is either madness, or brilliance,” Will said in awe as they made their way across the ocean floor.

“Remarkable how often those two traits coincide,” Jack admitted before a silence fell as they continued focusing on moving forward.

It wasn’t long however when Caroline heard a faint crunch and caught a glimpse of Will struggling behind her. As she glanced down, she couldn’t help but laugh as she noticed the latest attachment to Will. Trapped around his foot seemed to be a crab cage that was no coming along for the walk. A second after she opened her mouth however, she regretting it. The laughter was replaced by the bitter taste of salt water, causing her to sputter as she tried to rid herself of the taste.

She had originally agreed with Will’s opinion of this, but she was starting to change her mind. She really needed this to be done. Between being soaking wet in the clothes she would be stuck in and the occasional mouthful of salt water, this was not what she would consider brilliance.

Not long after, the Dauntless was in view and Jack, Will, and Caroline found their way up. Barely started, she couldn’t help but look up the back of the ship, noting each deck they would need to climb up. Even with ropes for assistance and plenty of spots to hold to, she had no doubt she was going to regret this climb later on. With so far to go, it was a miracle she made it up. If it weren’t for Will keeping an eye on her, she certainly would have plunged back into the water. Several times, a helping hand was offered, hoisting her through the rougher points when her lack of upper body strength made itself known.

After an agonizing climb, Caroline let out a sigh as she nearly let herself fall over the railing. If it weren’t for the certain noise she would make, she would have gladly plopped onto the deck and remained there forever. With a throbbing ache in her shoulders, she cringed as she rubbed her shoulder, leaning against the railing as she tried to quietly calm her breathing. It was the sudden hand in front of her face, well-decorated with rings and grime, that had her glaring at the person attached to it.

“Come on,” he whispered, not waiting for a response as he grabbed a hand from its resting place on her knee, pulling her behind him.

“Oh, of course you’re helpful now,” she mumbled under her breath, nearly tempted to slap him. But knowing what was coming, she let it slide. At this moment, she dearly wished she had gone back to her house and grabbed the sword. Stuck on a ship full of navy sailors, well trained and mostly likely unforgiving, being weaponless wouldn’t work well.

Despite making their way onto a Navy ship, Caroline was surprised to feel a relaxed atmosphere as the sailors onboard seemed to be more or less taking a break from any work. And this was in their benefit. With no one nearby keeping watch or working, they went unnoticed, moving closer towards the cluster of sailors.

As their words became clearer, Jack paused their steps long enough to face her and dropped her hand in order to raise his own. With a finger pointed towards her face, a look of contemplation crossed his eyes. “Don’t… get in the way,” he pleaded. “Just stay behind me.”

Mouth open to protest, he quickly silenced her, clamping his hand across her mouth. “No. Just stay.”

“Fine,” Caroline relented, keeping her thoughts for later. She wouldn’t be so in the way if she had a way to help.

Just as they made it towards the stairs, moving down to the lower deck, Jack announced their present. “Everybody stay calm. We are taking over this ship!”

“Aye! Avast!” Will shouted as he positioned his sword just below his face.

A silence settled at his words as Caroline shared a look at Jack from her spot behind them. Surely there were better words to be said.

Laughter burst from the group of sailors as well, just as stunned by Will’s words. As they were preoccupied, their Lieutenant, who Caroline believed was called Gillette, stepped forward, a smug amusement clear on his face. “This ship cannot be crewed by two men and a woman. You’ll never make it out of the bay.”

Undeterred, Jack pointed his pistol at the officer and cocked the gun. “Son, I’m Captain Jack Sparrow. Savvy?” And faced with the threat of death, things finally started moving as they had planned. One by one, they were removed from the ship, left with only the option of a rowboat. And the Dauntless was now under a pirate’s control.

* * *

A quick show and setup was all that they needed. Caroline found it easy enough to act like they were preparing the ship to flee. After all, they wouldn’t be taking the Dauntless so it wouldn’t matter in the end if she messed anything up. Especially knowing what had been done to the rudder chain. This ship wouldn’t be going far.

From their spot near the stern, Will was the first to spot the approaching ship. “They're on their way.”

Caroline looked out towards the Interceptor before glancing at Jack, unsure how she felt about the cocky grin he wore. She wished she had even half of his confidence.

The three waited, hidden out of sight, as they were boarded. Listening as one line after another was secured to the railing, Caroline gripped the rope tightly, knowing her life depended on it. And then it was time. A quick push against her back was all that she received before she watched Jack swing across, landing on the Interceptor. Will followed barely a second later, leaving her suddenly standing on her own.

With a leap of faith, she pushed herself off, fists clenched around the rope as she found herself suddenly in the air. Eyes wide, she watched as the Interceptor rose up much quicker than she was prepared for. And just as she neared, panic flared through her as Jack appeared in front of her and before she knew it, instead of hitting the deck, she slammed into Jack as he wrapped an arm around her waist, halting her motion.

Winded, Caroline stood there in a daze as she pressed her hands on his chest.

“Getting cozy,” Jack chuckled in her ear.

“No,” she breathed, finally pushing herself off of him as she ignored the sudden blush taking over her cheeks. “But thank you… for… for catching me.” And then she was off, knowing Will was most likely cutting the ropes connecting the two ships. The last thing she needed was to see Jack’s face while she died of embarrassment, unsure if it was over her failure to land or being so close to Jack. Not waiting to hear from him, she went her own way, ignoring the laughter that followed.

They hadn’t gotten far either before shouts were heard. She distinctly heard Norrington as the sailors realized what was going on.

With attention back on them, Jack rubbed salt in the wound as he shouted back, “thank you, Commodore, for getting our ship ready to make way! We'd have had a hard time of it by ourselves!”

“Must you make it worse!” Caroline hissed as guns were then pointed at them, shots raining down. It seemed luck was on their side, however, as that was the last thing they had to worry about. Before long they were out of range and able to breathe.

The open sea was before them and Caroline couldn’t help but wonder just what she had gotten herself tangled up in. Port Royal was truly behind them and their rescue plan could finally move forward.


	4. Chapter 4

Few clouds were scattered across the sky as Caroline, Will, and Jack made their way across the sea. Each person had found their own way to pass the time as they settled into their day. Jack stood at the wheel, shifting his attention between the sea, his compass, and occasionally the other two. Will on the other hand was constantly moving about. She had spotted him go in and out of the lower deck multiple times. It was only after the first few times that she realized he was probably finding supplies and other items that may be of use to them. And it reminded Caroline of her earlier feelings of being useless.

Prior to this moment though, Caroline couldn’t pull herself away from her spot at the bow. A steady breeze ruffled her hair as she listened to the ocean, waves breaking as the ship cut through them and swayed over the water. It was an amazing feeling, especially after she had truly adjusted to the constant rocking feeling. She had still been young the last time she had been out at sea, when her father had moved her to Port Royal with little warning.

Growing up around ships, she had a vague familiarity with the basics. After all, sailing was one of the few interests that she had been allowed to look into when younger, along with swordplay. That was a lifetime ago, back when she could actually say she had a family. Either way, she had learned some bits and pieces about controlling a ship. She could rattle off names of certain objects, tell you what they did or controlled, but that was about it. And knowing names wasn’t exactly helpful. Hopefully she would be able to pick up a few things with a little instruction and then she would feel like she had a purpose on this trip.

Caroline finally found the will to move as she shifted from her previous position and stretched her stiff muscles, cringing as she immediately regretted raising her arms. She only had two options and considering that Will’s trained as a blacksmith and not a sailor, she figured he wouldn’t be the best one to go to for instruction. With sore shoulders and a hand attempting to rub one of her abused muscles, she slowly made her way towards Jack’s position.

As she stepped closer to him, she let her hand fall back to her side, rolling her shoulders back instead to ease the ache. In the mid-day sun, it was easier to take in everything about him. From all the moments in passing or moments spent running, she hadn’t taken much time to truly note all the details he seemed to have sown into her appearance, quite literally in some instances. With such a mismatched collection of beads in his hair and the well-worn jacket and every other article of clothing she could catch sight of, he seemed like he would have quite a story. At least, compared to the few pirates she had seen in her life between the previous night and public hangings.

Lost in thought, she had failed to notice her pause as she stared at him, that is, until she realized he was a lot closer and was staring back with a grin that might just plausibly send her jumping overboard.

“Well, Miss Palmer, finally decided grace us with your presence?”

Rolling her eyes to hide her embarrassment, she shot back. “Of course, Captain. I can’t stay there forever. I’m not here just to look pretty.”

“Well, it wouldn’t be the worst use of you,” he continued with a wolfish grin as he raked his eyes over her figure.

Following his eyes, she quickly crossed her arms over her chest. “Jack!”

“What happened to ‘Captain’?” he mocked in a sultry tone before laughing at her. “You should be flattered. One shouldn’t let a figure like that go to waste.”

“I can’t believe I even considered asking you anything,” she huffed as she spun around, put off by such blatant comments about her own body. Perhaps she should have just slapped him instead. It hadn’t even crossed her mind at first, so put off by it all.

“Sorry, sorry. Lena, dear,” he started as he grabbed her arm lightly, turning her around again though not sounding sorry at all. “My apologizes. I’m all yours. What did you come to ask?”

“Don’t call me that,” she said half-heartedly. It seemed to be a wasted breath anyway. “I came here,” she started with more emphasis than needed before she sighed while briefly pressing her eyes closed. “I want to help. I know the basics of a ship. With a little time spent on instructions, I’ll be able to do more than just sit here. There must be something I can help with. Surely we’re going to be here for a while and you could use as extra pair of hands with something.”

Jack considered her words as he stared at her calculatingly. “Alright, then prove it. What do you know?” he asked with a sweep of his hand across the ship.

Rising to the challenge, she swiftly turned around to face the bulk of the ship. With her arm raised, ready to point out what she knew, she worked her way from bow to stern. Each mast was pointed out, the proper name for each sail, and what she believed was on each deck based on prior knowledge, though she considered some of the decks could be very wrong considering she hadn’t set foot inside yet.

As she wrapped up what she knew, she fell back into a more reserved tone as she looked back at him. The unreadable expression on his face unnerved her as she shifted slightly. “It’s certainly not everything, and I must admit while I know each mast and sail, I wouldn’t trust myself to adjust them as needed at any given moment.”

An uneasy silence settled between them as she tensed up, waiting for any sort of response to her words. Rejection, laughter, acceptance. Anything. She would take anything at this point as she was dying in this silence.

Jack crossed his arms as he began. “I’ll show you the ropes,” he paused though his tone made it clear there was more to follow, “if you answer some things for me.”

Caroline blinked as she took in his words, realizing she had just gotten an agreement, even if there was a catch. Smiling, she quickly nodded. “Fine, what do you need to know?”

“What has Miss Caroline Palmer, daughter of a Rear-Admiral, stepping out of her high-class life in Port Royal? I would expect a woman of such standing to wait patiently at home for her dear friend to be rescued by the Navy.”

Unconsciously, the smile slipped from her face as she moved her hand to her right forearm, closing herself off somewhat. “Not everyone does as society expects. I would think a pirate would know that better than anyone. I don’t care for my ‘high class life’ as you put it. And I’m sure I’ve said it before. Elizabeth isn’t my friend, she is more like family so what good would sitting and waiting do when I know the Navy hasn’t a clue where to find her and yet you do?”

Jack nodded knowingly and rubbed his chin, sliding his hand down his beard. “Expect your first lesson later today. But for now,” he looped an arm around her shoulder and spun her around, resting one hand on each shoulder, “you better relax while you can. Those sore muscles of yours,” he emphasized as he rubbed her shoulders, receiving a cringe as she tried to back away on instinct from the sting, “they’re going to be a lot worse.”

With those final words, Jack let go of her and gently pushed her back towards the stairs. With pursed lips, she glanced back and rubbed her shoulder again. Though she wouldn’t say it, nor would she allow it, she wished he had continued rubbing her shoulders. That second was not long enough. Knowing she had gotten what she wanted though, she dipped slightly in habit. “Thank you, Jack,” she said before going back towards her original resting place.

* * *

The interior of the ship displayed just what she would expect from a Navy ship under Norrington’s command. It was kept in pristine condition, clean and organized with very few things out of order aside from whatever was dropped as the sailors jumped onto the Dauntless earlier that morning. Inspecting the cleanliness of the ship was not her intention of exploring however. She had two main goals in mind. The first was to find some clothes that may potentially work as a replacement for her current outfit. The last thing she wanted to do was look like a member of the Navy however nor did she want to be dressed head to toe in white so options would be limited.

After rifling through various areas and finding what she was looking for, Caroline set the few garments aside that would work well enough for her. And then she was off on her next mission. She needed a sword, and possibly a pistol, though she was reluctant to pick up a gun considering how that was one thing she had never held before. It was while searching for a weapon that she ran into Will.

It seemed the two had a similar agenda at the moment as she spotted a whetstone in his hand, no doubt ready to be used on his sword strapped to his waist.

“Hello, Will,” she greeted with a smile.

“Hello, Miss Palmer.”

She shook her head at the name. “You might as well call me Caroline. There’s no need to follow society’s guidelines out here.”

Will chuckled as he nodded his head. “I suppose you’re right. How are you fairing?”

“Honestly?” she questioned as she looked around the room. “I’m still trying to understand just what we’ve gotten ourselves into. But I also couldn’t imagine not coming with you to find Elizabeth.”

“I think I know what you mean,” he agreed as he leaned back against the wall. “I’ll do anything I can to save Elizabeth, but I can’t help but worry about what working with Jack Sparrow will lead to. While he’s the only what can help us, I don’t trust him.”

Caroline sighed as she looked at her hands. “Logically, we shouldn’t trust him. He is a pirate after all. And to go through all this trouble just to help us? It is puzzling. Is it wrong that I want to be able to trust him though?”

“No, as long as you don’t put too much faith in him,” Will advised. “As long as we get closer to the Black Pearl, that’s all that matters. Just remember to watch your back around him.”

“I suppose that’s all we can do,” she lamented.

With the conversation at a lull, Caroline looked back towards where Will had been walking out of then back at him. “Were there swords back there?”

Will jerked his head, confused at her question. “Yes, why?”

“I need a sword if we’re going to find ourselves surrounded by pirates eventually. I don’t want to stand in the back and hope to stay out of the way this entire trip.”

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” he said with concern. “Have you ever even held a sword before?”

Realizing what he was asking, she focused her attention as she nodded. “Yes. I’ve even learned a few moves before. It’s been a while, but I’m sure if I start practicing a little, it will come back enough. Then I’ll be able to at least defend myself.”

“Alright, let’s go find you a weapon,” Will easily agreed with a small smile and led her towards the back. “Once you have something, I’ll help you train.”

Caroline’s eyes lit up at his offer. This day seemed to be going exactly as she needed it to. While she didn’t know how much time she would have to really learn everything that she wanted, she could at least get started. 

* * *

A calm atmosphere lingered over the Interceptor as the afternoon trailed on. Caroline was propped against the railing, not far from either man though she could only guess what they were doing. With her eyes shut, head resting against the rails, she listened as the sound of a sword being sharpened filled the air, mixing with the waves while Will spoke to Jack. She had missed the beginning of the conversation but understood most of what was being said.

Will’s voice carried across the area, even as he spoke relatively quietly. “When I was a lad living in England, my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here… looking for my father.”

“Is that so?” Jack said offhand, barely sparing him a glance.

“My father. Will Turner?” he clarified.

When Jack said nothing in reply, Will stood up, following after Jack as the captain moved about the ship. “At the jail - it was only after you learned my name that you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted, I didn't press the matter. I’m not a simpleton, Jack. You knew my father.”

Jack stayed silent as he focused on the ropes, acting busy as to avoid Will’s questioning. Caroline followed their steps, briefly considering staying put before she let her worry take control. It was hard to ignore the tension creeping from Will, especially when their conversation earlier still lingered in her mind.

Finally, Jack replied, turning to Will. “I knew him. Probably one of the few who knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap, or 'Bootstrap' Bill.” His tone was simple, yet she knew those words wouldn’t be taken that simply.

“'Bootstrap?'” Will echoed.

“Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him.”

It’s not true,” Will denied, defensive. “He was a merchant sailor. A good, respectable man who obeyed the law.”

“He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag,” Jack finished as he sauntered back towards the wheel, turning away from Will.

“My father _was not_ a pirate!” he snapped, emphasizing with each word.

Seeing things escalating, Caroline sprinted over to the two, wanting to deescalate the situation before it got worse. “Will! Just,” she cut her own words off however as Will ignored her, drawing his sword and holding it level towards Jack. The captain however didn’t even glance his way despite the threat at his back.

“Will, stop it!” Caroline yelled, stepping just a little bit closer to Jack, hoping Will would be less likely to go through her no matter how upset he was at the moment.

“Put it away, son,” he said indifferently. “It's not worth you getting beat again.”

“You didn't beat me,” Will said, confidently as Jack finally turned his attention on him. “You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight, I'd kill you.”

“Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fairly, is it?” Jack countered as he grabbed Caroline’s arm, yanking her back just as he sharply spun the wheel. Before she had time to utter more than his name in scolding, Jack was ducking down, bringing her with him as the sail shifted direction, swinging over their heads. Tumbling down as she lost her footing, all she could do was stare as Will was slammed into by the wooden beam anchoring the sails, being dragged along with it until he found himself hanging over the open ocean.

“Now, as long as you're just hanging there, pay attention,” Jack started as he grabbed hold of Caroline and picked up Will’s dropped sword.

Determined to help Will as he was suddenly had only one option of hanging on, Caroline dashed back towards the wheel, only to get yanked back as Jack moved the both of them towards the railing, sufficiently pinning her between it and himself as his left arm looped around her shoulders while he pointed the sword at Will. “The only rules that really matter are these. What a man can do. And what a man can’t do.”

Despite her sore muscles, Caroline continued her struggle, trying anything she could think of, attempting to kick free, hitting Jack or momentum from the railing. And through all her struggles to get free and despite Jack’s words, Will seemed entirely uninterested in accepting Jack’s truths.

“For instance: you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man... or you can't. But pirate is in your blood, boy, so you’ll have to square with that someday.” Through all Jack’s words, he barely paused despite her struggles except to readjust his hold on Caroline before she eventually relented, reluctantly falling still and dropping her weight against the railing.

With a quiet shift in his eyes towards Caroline, Jack paused before he continued. “Now me for example: I can let you drown,” he continued as he cautiously let go of Caroline, and slowly moved back, “but I can’t bring this ship in to Tortuga all by me onesie, savvy? So,” Jack spun the wheel again, giving Will the opportunity to drop onto the deck, “can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?”

Jack let the question hang in the air as he flipped the sword in his hand, offering the hilt to Will.

“Tortuga?” Will clarified, grabbing hold of the sword.

“Tortuga,” Jack confirmed with a grin.

As the disagreement suddenly came to a close, an agreement of some sort settled between the two, Caroline was reluctant to move from her spot. The glare settled on the ocean would have been directly at Jack if she felt the desire to even look at him. They might just be the death of her.

Despite the tension easing, she was stuck with aching shoulders now; a protest to all the continued strain due to her failed attempts at escape. No amount of rolling her shoulders or rubbing seemed to help. And yet she still had lessons at some point with both Will and Jack, if she didn’t jump overboard first.

Doing her best to ignore the conversation that continued behind her, Caroline focused her attention on the ocean, grumbling to herself. Out of all the people she could be stuck with, these two may just drive her mad. Prior to now, she had never had much interaction with Will in Port Royal. The occasional meetings, picking up orders while her father was in town, or the small encounters while with Elizabeth, but that was it. Through it all, he had always been calm, which made his reaction so surprising, but did she truly have anything to fall back on for comparison?

And Jack, well, anything was possible. He had just tried to throw Will into the ocean over an argument! Well, she had to admit that wasn’t quite true, but none-the-less, it seemed highly unnecessary.

“Gonna stand here all day?”

Caroline jumped in surprise, wide-eyed as Jack stood behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, much like he had earlier. A half-hearted attempt at shrugging him off went unnoticed as he began rubbing her shoulders.

“Perhaps I will,” she muttered, letter her protest fall silent about his hand placement. Who was here to judge anyway? And honestly, her shoulders were appreciating the attention. “Better than being thrown about.”

“Yes, well, can’t have you getting in the way of running my ship.”

She rolled her eyes in response. What did she expect, an apology? “I would appreciate not being pushed around and held against my will next time you believe I will interfere with how you run things,” was her retort. 

“No promises,” he shrugged, “but surely _this_ is making up for it,” he spoke suggestively, closer to her ear.

“Whatever it is you are playing at, I suggest you stop.” With a sharp shrug, she pulled herself farther from him, practically hanging over the railing before she spun around, finally face to face with him. The next word out of her mouth suddenly vanished as she took a sharp breath, unprepared for just how close she was to him.

“I thought you were enjoying it,” he teased, taking advantage of her momentary break, and ran his hand through her brown hair hanging over her shoulder.

A quick succession of blinks happened before she finally snapped out of her stupor. She looked off to the side, avoiding eye contact as she remained reluctant to move. The scent of the man before her was suddenly clear, a mix of ocean, rum, and who knows what else. But it was distinctly not one she would come across in Port Royal. And she hated that it had caught her attention.

It wasn’t until she found it harder to breath that she pushed him back, finding it easy to move him. “While I,” she paused, stumbling over her words, “I appreciate the massage, I will not have you suggesting other things to me. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have other things to do.”

“Happy to help, Lena,” he laughed, no doubt at her flustered departure. “Maybe next time I give you a massage, you can give me one.

“I don’t think so,” she muttered quietly, unlikely that Jack her, while she kept her head down, quickly walked away. After all, they both knew her previous comment was a lie. What else could be possibly have to do on the ship at that moment? She was running for some reason and she hated it.


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was low in the sky by the time Caroline spotted the first signs of Tortuga. After nearly two full days out at sea with only Jack and Will for company, she was almost glad to see land. However, she had heard enough to know the type of area they would be landing in, and it had never been high on her list of places to visit. In fact, it would probably be listed as a place she would never want to go, yet here she was.

It seemed fitting though, having to spend the night in an awful town after spending all the daylight hours in her own personal hell. True to their word, she had been spent many hours of the day paired with each of them, learning tricks and tips to use later on. She had spent a little time the previous day with each of them, talking over things, but time had been limited then. Today was different though with the whole day ahead of them.

The morning had been spent with a sword in hand, taking swings at Will as she got accustomed to the extra weight she was swinging around. The first hour was spent remember her previous lessons, letting her muscles go through the actions that felt familiar. Of course, that wasn’t without several corrections. And once he was satisfied with her hold, he wasted no time in putting her on the defensive. That’s when it all went downhill.

There was no shortage of encouragement. Despite her struggles, he always pointed out what she needed to alter, how different footing would make it easier, but her positioning was all he could help with. Her labored breathing and shaking arms were proof of what else she needed to work on. This sort of physical activity was not something she was used to. Each hit she blocked threatened to have her arms cave in. And she knew Will was holding back.

Then there was the lingering feeling that constantly distracted her. On and off, an extra pair of eyes seemed to constantly wander to their sparring session.

Overall, she considered it more of a failure than anything. She certainly wouldn’t believe she’d be winning any fights without a lot of luck on her side. But she would be better prepared for protecting herself. If push came to shove and she needed to block a sword coming for her, she might just come out alive. Maybe.

A short break was all she was given before the early afternoon brought about her next lesson. Will had run her ragged and then she was expected to be up on her feet and ready to go again. All she could do was ignore the subtle throbbing feeling in her shoulders and the newly added ache to her upper arms. When Jack had finally called her name, announcing it was time, dread was the only thing that could explain how she felt. She knew the work would still be hard, though with less risk at least. She had less chance of losing a limb working on the ship. But the other issue was Jack. More specifically, the fact that there was no way to avoid the close proximity that she would be stuck in while working with Jack.

Since coming aboard the Interceptor, she had come to realize he enjoyed invading her space. At any given chance, he would place his hands on her shoulders or sling an arm around her, taking advantage of when she was otherwise focused. On top of that, he joked and teased at her expense, laughing as he turned her into a blushing, flustered mess. He was like no man she ever had the pleasure or displeasure of dealing with and she had no idea how to react.

These expectations and what she really saw is what surprised her the most about their lesson. He didn’t purposely flirt just to get her flustered, though she couldn’t say there was no flirting at all. It seemed to be an unavoidable part of his personality. No jabs were taken at her expense. The teasing was kept to a minimum. It was just a quiet focus. Each time they moved to a different part of the ship, the occasional a comment or joke would be made, but after that, it was a serious focus as he walked her through each step. Up until that point, she hadn’t seen him take much of anything seriously. Yet he was taking her request seriously and she appreciated it.

After it all, the day was near its end and she and Will stood near the helm, watching as Jack brought them closer to Tortuga. The lights could be seen in the distance, illuminating the buildings and with each passing moment, she could spot more details. Beyond the light, she could start to hear it. A cacophony of noise filtered out from the port, most prominent was the gunshots carried out towards them. An uneasy feeling pulled at Caroline’s gut as she glanced at Will, hoping she wasn’t alone in this feeling, considering that the giant grin on Jack’s face clearly showed that he was thrilled to be back. She wished she shared his outlook.

* * *

Chaos was the only word that Caroline could use to describe what she thought of Tortuga as the trio walked down the streets. Jack was carrying on merrily, sharing his opinion on the place and occasionally pointing out any locations he was particularly fond of. And Caroline, she was fond of none of them. Each time they changed directions or went deeper into town, she inched just a bit closer to one of them.

Yelling over fights and drunken laughter filled the space around them. And as one pair of men barreled across their path, already half battered and completely wasted, Caroline settled into a spot beside Will as he offered her his arm, most likely catching her cautious attitude. 

“More importantly, it is indeed a sad lot that has never breathed deep the sweet proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga, savvy?” Jack continued, mostly talking to Will at this point as he gestured towards everything around them. “What do you think?”

They looked around, taking in all the various people, from those fighting and those passed out drunk, to the ladies that were flirting with any guy that had something to offer. 

“It'll linger.”

“I’ll tell you mate,” Jack continued, “if every town in the world were like this one, no man would ever feel unwanted.”

As if proving his point, Caroline spotted a redhead making her way towards them, eying Jack as she strode towards them in a scarlet dress. 

“Scarlett!” Jack exclaimed with open arms, only to receive a hard slap from her before striding away.

“Not sure I deserved that,” he mumbled, thrown off by the assault. 

Caroline glanced at Will, raising an eyebrow at the scene before another woman caught her attention. A blonde woman was smiling as she followed the redhead's original steps. One thing was clear to her though, that smile was awfully fake. She could take a guess what would follow.

“Giselle!” Jack welcomed with a smile.

With a gesture towards Scarlett, Giselle asked, “Who was she?” She didn't wait long for an answer before another slap followed, closing the conversation.

“I may have deserved that.” Jack admitted as he cringed, glancing towards where the women had disappeared. 

Unconsciously, Caroline's grip tightened on Will's arm, imagining two slaps in a row. She could almost feel the sting. More than that though, the feeling of her gut twisting at the display was enough to cringe at on her own. She wasn't sure if it was from knowing their job from being displayed so openly or the type of connection they had with Jack. It was part of the pirate lifestyle that had never crossed her mind and she was reluctant to admit the discomfort it gave her.

"What was it you said about no man feeling unwanted?" Caroline questioned in an attempt to not dwell on those thoughts.

Jack rolled his eyes at her and cut between the two, swinging an arm over each of their shoulders. "I’m still plenty wanted. Now let's go find a crew. I happen to know just the man for the job." He ushered them along, leading them expertly through the streets.

* * *

The rear side of a tavern seemed to be their destination. Looking around, Caroline couldn't help but wrinkle her nose in disgust. This spot already seemed to get less attention, forgotten, aside from the poor souls that ended up here and the caretaker of the three pigs currently in front of them. Pigs weren't the only occupants of the pen however. Passed out resting amongst them laid the man Jack seed to be looking for. A "Gibbs" if she recalled correctly from his comments on the way over there.

As Jack approached the edge of the pen with a bucket of water in hand, she remained back several places, eyeing the scene warily. She doubted that would be a pleasant way to wake up.

Without much care, Jack tossed the water onto the man, instantly waking the man.

“Curse you for breathing, you slack-jawed idiot!” the man shouted as he snapped up, sitting straighter. He seemed ready to swing at the next person he saw. Then a moment passed before recognition flickered over his face. “Mother's love, Jack! You know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. It's bad luck!”

Not missing a beat, Jack leaned forward. “Ah, fortunately, I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it, while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking.”

While that eventually made it to his point, Caroline wondered why he enjoyed taking such roundabout ways. It was wordy and confusing if you weren't listening and what was the point in that if you wanted something specific?

“Aye, that'll about do it.” Gibbs agreed after a pause.

With everything settled, Jack offered Gibbs a hand, pulling him to his feet. It was then that a second bucket was dumped, startling both Caroline and Gibbs, the latter being the unlucky recipient. 

“Blast it, I'm already awake!” he shouted at Will as he tried to shake some of the water off.

“That was for the smell," Will replied unapologetically. Considering the statement, Gibbs couldn't help but let that one go with agreement.

* * *

The inside of the Faithful Bride was as lively as the streets of Tortuga. Drunks were stumbling about, mumbling and yelling everywhere. Ladies were flirting and flaunting themselves over the men. And those who weren't otherwise occupied with drinks and lovely company were fighting and throwing threats everywhere. 

On their way over, it became clear that Jack would be speaking to Gibbs while Will and Caroline would be left to keep watch. Jack didn’t want people overhearing their business and the easiest way to do that was to speak one-on-one, making sure Gibbs knew what their goal was.

"Keep a sharp eye," Jack told Will as he led the group through the tavern. Will nodded as he stood leaning against a support beam, looking around. Caroline nodded as well, knowing she needed to do the same.

Left on their own, she watched the two pirates walk off with a tankard in hand, settling just far enough that they could speak in private. 

"Do you think this man will be able to help?" Caroline asked, voice carrying over the noise. 

"I'm more worried about why Jack is so keen on keeping us over here," Will countered, glancing at them. 

"You truly don't trust him," she said almost in disbelief. "He already explained why we’re keeping watch. Is it because he's a pirate? Is that why you can’t trust him?"

"He's hiding something. You can't tell me you don’t see it."

"I'm not blind, Will," she shot back with a glare. "Do you really think he would he share everything with us?”

Will shook his head, stepping closer so he wouldn’t have to yell over the noise. “I think you are. You’ve done nothing but fawn over the man since you met him. He threatened you and yet you joined us without a second thought. You claim it’s for Elizabeth but is it?”

Caroline stepped closer, pointing a finger towards his chest. “You know nothing about me. Don’t presume to know what I am doing or how I feel. I am here for Elizabeth just as much as you are.”

Will scoffed and crossed his arms. “Yes, you are here for Elizabeth, but that’s not the only reason. You are running towards all of this,” he swept a hand over the entirety of the tavern as he continued. “Running away from something in Port Royal. I don’t know what from and I can’t judge you for it, but just realize what you are doing.”

Caroline knew he had more to say but she was done being lectured. Whatever it was he thought, he was wrong. And now she didn’t know if his issue was actually with Jack or perhaps it was her. “Just leave things be. Is it so wrong for me to simply take things as they come?" Not waiting for a reply, she continued raising her voice. "Jack is helping. I am helping. And once we find Elizabeth, we’ll be done and, on our way, back to Port Royal. Until then, keep your doubts to yourself. You’ve made it abundantly clear that you trust my judgement as much as you trust Jack. So, you’ll have to excuse me if I no longer wish to have my choices scrutinized by you.” With the final word, Caroline spun around and stalked over towards the bar. She couldn't handle being near Will at that moment. With fists clenched, she stormed over to a seat. She wasn't willing to leave the building but that didn't mean she had to keep present company. 

She knew Will was justified in feeling that way. Everyone was entitled to their own opinion, but he didn't need to belittle her for not agreeing. She couldn't help it. There was something about Jack that made her want to trust him but that didn't mean she wouldn't watch her own back as well. Yet Will seemed to think she would blindly go along with anything. And to act like he knew anything about her life, it was infuriating.

Their entire situation was frustrating. Every minute spent there was another minute Elizabeth moved away from them, but this was part of the plan. They would just move slower without a crew. And then what? Politely ask for Elizabeth back while being outnumbered? 

If Will had such a problem with Jack then he could settle it like an adult. Talking would work better than whatever it was that Will was doing.

"Hello, pretty thing."

Turning her head, Caroline looked in confusion at the man slouching beside her. His yellow teeth were visible behind a sleazy smile. 

"Hello. Goodbye," she said shortly, wishing to end what this man was starting. She stood up and walked away only to have a hand latch onto her wrist, stopping her movements. 

"Hey, don't run 'way," he snapped as he yanked her back a step. "I was just saying hello." 

"Let. Go. Now," she hissed, yanking her arm back so hard she stumbled a few steps. "I said goodbye," she emphasized as she retreated again. If she thought it would help, she'd have drawn attention to her sword, but she didn't want things to get worse either. 

With only one thing in mind, Caroline made a bee line towards where she knew her companions had been. She had only made a few strides before an arm slung itself around her shoulder. 

Instantly, she spun and shoved as hard as she could at the person, anger blinding her. Why did they not take a hint? Eager to put space between them, she took two more quick steps.

"Easy, love." A hand then grasped her wrist gently, tugging her back over half the space. 

Caroline snapped her head up, meeting brown eyes as she froze, realizing who was in front of her. Realizing who she had just shoved. "Oh, Jack. I’m sorry and I'm fine. Are things all set with Gibbs?" She asked, quickly changing topics.

She could tell by his face that Jack wasn't buying it but he let it go as he slid his arm around her waist. His tone was light as he spoke. "Everything is set. Just wait and by tomorrow afternoon we'll be well on our way with a crew and supplies."

"Good. I'm ready to be out of here," she muttered, tensing slightly as she spotted the same man who had harassed her just moments ago. The one she had thought Jack was. Fists gripped tightly, she glared at him, annoyed at all the men determined to ruin what was left of her evening. 

As if sensing her souring mood, Jack tightened his grip, pulling her closer to his side, giving her quite a distraction. "With the ship off shore, we've got a couple rooms for the night. Just enjoy your night and before you know it, we'll be gone."

"That sounds perfect." She couldn’t wait to be done and her sharp tone made that clear.

As they walked, Jack carried over a one-sided conversation, laughing and lightheartedly sharing opinions and tales. Despite his efforts, Caroline remained quiet as she was ushered towards a different establishment, most likely where they would be staying.

Barely giving the man at the front desk a glance, Jack continued up a flight of stairs into a rundown hallway that was dimly lit. A sick smell lingered throughout the building and she could vaguely hear noises of couples further down. It was far from the type of place she'd normally stay.

"This is it?" Unimpressed, she glanced at the door in front of them then Jack as he unlocked it. 

"There are high quality arrangements, Miss Palmer. But you are more than welcome to find your own." Jack grinned, knowing well that wouldn't happen. "Rooms were also limited so you'll have to share," he teased as he opened the door. "So, will you be staying with dear William or myself?"

Logically, she knew for propriety’s sake that neither should be an option, but Will would be the most acceptable choice. Respectable and madly in love with Elizabeth, she'd have nothing to worry about. Except she had to worry about their conversation earlier. She was nowhere close to being calm enough to address that collection of issues.

She looked back at Jack. Not once had he gestured towards Will's room. She had a feeling he knew. "Will and I… While you were talking, we had a disagreement."

"You're welcome to stay with me," Jack said flirtatiously as he held his hand towards the room. Shifting his hand over his heart, he continued, "on my honor, I swear I'll behave." 

"Except, Mr. Sparrow, I don't know how much honor you have. Are you willing to prove that to me?" Her teasing was all to cover over how nervous she was. She must be out of her mind to agree. If she were to do something like this at Port Royal, she would be ruined. Then again, what did she have to lose from a ruined reputation? She had already run off willingly with a pirate. 

"Have you so little faith in me?" Jack asked, mockingly wounded.

Unknown to him, however, that simple question made things so much more complicated and yet simple at the same time. Had that not been what started it all earlier? She'd be very hypocritical now if she said otherwise. 

With that thought in mind, she looked at him seriously. He may have been joking but she wasn't. "I do trust you, Jack. So please don't prove me wrong." 

As the words left her mouth, his face shifted into an expression she couldn't decipher. It was a look that almost made her worry for him. It lasted no time at all however as he dramatically bowed then walked into the room completely.

Following after with tentative steps, Caroline shifted her weight as her eyes took in the well-worn bed, simple table with mismatched chairs, and a chest that sat throughout the room. A clanking drew her attention, spotting Jack by the table, dropping his effects onto it. 

"Tomorrow will be here soon. Get some rest, love." He dropped into a chair then, eyes on his items as he checked each of them in the dim glow of light filtering through the single window. 

She stood in silence as she watched him, unable to move or speak for lack of words. After another minute, Caroline accepted that he would be there for a bit. Taking it as an offer to have the bed to herself, at least for a time, she slowly walked over and sat down. 

She could feel the supporting ropes under the mattress strain some at the added weight. It made her wonder how it hadn't snapped when she would hardly consider herself heavy, especially in comparison to the possibility of two people in the bed. A stark comparison to the well-off life she was given at home. 

Rather than a brush, she was left to run her fingers through her hair, working out the tangles as she dragged her brown hair over her shoulder. Pressing down her shirt and breeches, she knew they would be even more wrinkled by tomorrow. She could only imagine the mess she looked. With a sigh, she let that thought go and laid down.

"Goodnight, Jack," she said quietly, trying not to disturbing the calm in the room. She Feeling the exhaustion beginning to settle, it was a reminder of her earlier work on top of the stressful night. "Don't forget to sleep as well, Captain," she whispered, her words muffled by the bed. 

And as she relaxed, she caught a chuckle as she drifted off and she never had a chance to hear if anything else was said.


	6. Chapter 6

A quiet peace was present in the early morning of Tortuga. Most people were still passed out aside from a few that were staggering around from their late night. It wasn't the quiet that Caroline noticed as she started to wake up though. Shifting slightly and burying her face, she tried to hide from the sun shining on her from the window. 

Immediately after moving though, something else caught her attention. Eyes flying open, she slid back slightly in the bed, stuck from being tangled in the blanket. No more than a few breaths apart, Jack laid beside her, breathing softly while sprawled out on his stomach, left arm and leg draped over her.

Holding her breath, Caroline watched him for a moment, relaxing as she realized he was still asleep. She carefully untangled herself from the blanket and slid out from under Jack's arm. But that was as far as she got before he moved as well, opening his eyes in time to see her freeze. 

"Mornin', Lena. Sleep well?" He asked casually, turning on his side while simultaneously sliding closer to her, pressed up against her side. 

"Morning… and I did." She slowly sat up, ignoring the intimate position they were in, trying to find space in the bed as she ignored the blush dusting her cheeks. "And yourself?"

"Slept like a baby. Must have something to do with such lovely company," he teased, following her movements and sitting up, constantly closing the space between them. 

Uncomfortable, she sprang out of bed and turned around, stalking towards the table as she tucked her hair behind her ear. The air was chilled compared to the warmth of the bed and the lack of warmth brought a shiver over her as she tried to straighten out her hair. "That is the only time you will have my company, so remember that." 

Jack broke out laughing as the bed creaked, shifting as he stood up as well. "You are somethin’ else. Ready to make a scene one minute, shy the next. I think you like it though," he purred as he stood behind her, brushing her hair aside as he rested one hand on her back. "Am I right?"

Another shiver ran down her spine, for a different reason than before. "No," she walked forward and spun around, keeping space between them. "So, don't assume such things. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to freshen up." 

"Alright," he chuckled, causing her to scowl. Everything was a joke and that just made her mood shift for the worse. 

"Don't you have something to do?" She snapped impatiently.

"Relax, darlin', no need to get feisty. Save it for next time." With a wink, he strapped on his effects and was out the door, leaving her both fuming and blushing at such a comment. Why did he have no decency?

Caroline slammed the door shut after him, stomping across the room. What was wrong with her? Honestly, she needed to just slap him like those other ladies had. 

Those ladies… The thought brought about a frown as her thoughts drifted. Soon that sick feeling returned as well. Was what he said true? Did she like the attention? It’s not like she actually put down any of his advances, not truly. In that way, she was encouraging it. But she certainly wouldn't give him attention like those ladies. Is that what he expected from her? Did he expect anything? Honestly, from what she knew, he was just doing it for entertainment and she was the one that would be paying in the end. If she was smart, she would stop responding to the attention.

Suddenly light headed from realization, she dropped into the chair, arms propped on her knees and head bent down. That was the problem. She did like it. Jack was different and she enjoyed the attention. No one at Port Royal ever saw her, yet he did. At home, she was the Rear-Admiral's daughter while also being the forgotten lady left to her own devices. 

Here though, she wasn't that. No one tried to silence her when she got argumentative. She wasn't pushed to the side because it wasn't her place. She was just Lena and she could carry a sword, help out on a ship, and yell all she liked. It was a breathtaking feeling and yet she felt she might suffocate because she knew. This was temporary. She would return with Elizabeth and face whatever fate awaited her.

Caroline took a deep breath as she pushed herself up. She needed to head downstairs and dwelling on that train of thought would do nothing for her. With that in mind, she left the room, forgetting her original intention of staying in there. 

As she descended the stairs, she scanned the small area downstairs that functioned as a lobby for Jack or Will, spotting both of them whispering at the far end of the room. Though she didn't know what they were saying, Will seemed annoyed while Jack didn't have a care in the world, as usual. She took her time, not wanting to be dragged into whatever they were talking about, though the awkward silence that fell as she reached them gave her a good guess. 

She shifted from foot to foot as she waited for one of them to speak. And Jack was happy to oblige. "Gibbs just left for the docks. We've got ourselves a crew! Ready to meet 'em?"

With a shrug from the other two, their destination was decided. Just as they moved towards the exit however, Will spoke up. “Would you mind waiting outside, Jack?” he asked as he lightly set a hand on Caroline’s arm, pausing her movements. 

“Sure, just don’t take too long,” he said flippantly with a wave over his shoulder as he walked out the door. 

Caroline followed the pirate’s steps with her eyes before he disappeared from view, then turned towards Will. 

He stood sheepishly, one hand on his neck as he looked at her. “Caroline,” he started slowly, “I wanted to apologize for last night. I do trust you and I’m sorry it seemed like I didn’t.” When Caroline remained silent, though listening, he continued with his main goal. “After you left, I overheard some of Jack’s plan. I know I’ve said it before but there’s something he’s planning that he’s hiding from us.”

“And what is this plan?” 

“You know he agreed to help only after hearing who my father was. It must tie to that somehow. He is planning on using me as ‘leverage’ as he put it. He’s after something.”

Caroline stood in silence as she thought over his words. For all the times she was willing to stand up for Jack, she wasn’t sure what she could say for that instance. To use someone else as a bargaining chip? “What could he possibly get from that?”

Will shook his head, unsure. “Whatever it is, Barbossa has it.” He paused as he glanced towards the door. “Just keep your distance. If he’s actually willing to use me then he’ll use you to if he finds something worth getting. You’re going to get hurt if you’re not careful.”

She looked at him indignantly, annoyed that he seemed to be acting like her caretaker. She certainly didn’t need that. She was older than him for goodness sake. Nonetheless, she knew where he was coming from if what he said was true. It was troubling. “Thank you, Will, but I’ll be fine. It’s not as if I’m running off with him forever,” she reminded him with an eye roll. 

In an instant, Will raised his eyebrow questioningly. “Are you sure about that? If people realize how you have been acting while out here, do you realize what you are risking?”

“You need not worry about my reputation if that’s what you are talking about.”

“You just spent the night with a pirate,” he exclaimed. “And learning how to fight, how to sail? You’re just making things more difficult for yourself once we return.”

“Might I remind you that you agreed to teach me,” she shot back. “And that is all to help save Elizabeth. Now if you don’t mind, stay out of my business. I am not worried about my reputation so there is no need for you to be either.” 

With those words, she could tell Will had much more to say, yet he shared none of it. One look was sent her way before he let his argument go. “Just keep all of that in mind,” he finished as he turned around, walking towards the door. Caroline shook her head but followed him out. 

As the pair left the building, it didn’t take long for them to spot Jack standing off to the side, just out of view of the main street with a couple fruit in hand. 

“Let’s go,” Jack said as soon as they were in front of him, tossing each of them an apple. With a quick catch, Caroline shot it a questioning look. She somehow doubted that it was paid for. Accepting the free breakfast, she shrugged as she followed to their next destination.

* * *

On the docks of Tortuga, Caroline followed behind Jack and Will as Gibbs showed them the crew he had assembled. From what she could see, they were interesting to say the least. She wasn’t sure if she would trust any of them to successfully get across the ocean, but then again, that was not her job.

“Feast your eyes, Cap'n. All of 'em faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt,” Gibbs said proudly as he showed off the crew, adding “and crazy, to boot.”

While she kept her doubts to herself, Will was willing to share his thoughts as he whispered to Jack. "So, _this_ is your able-bodied crew?" Will asked skeptically. 

"I know we were looking for… a certain type of person, but they seem…" Caroline trailed off, not wishing to say anything too insulting that might be over heard.

"Don't judge," Jack said as he walked on, looking at each person. As he passed an older gentleman with a parrot perched on his shoulder, he paused curiously.

"You, sailor!" Jack hollered at the man. 

"Cotton, sir." Gibbs added. 

Not missing stride, Jack continued, "Mr. Cotton. Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" When no reply came, Jack yelled. "Mr. Cotton! Answer me!"

Cutting in, Gibbs explained, “he's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out.”

To prove his point, Cotton opened his mouth, sending Caroline cringing as she looked away quickly. Meanwhile, Gibbs continued, “so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how.”

With a new plan of action, Jack turned his attention to the parrot. “Mr. Cotton's… Parrot. Same question.”

In response, the parrot squawked its response, repeating “Wind in your sails!”

Amazed, Caroline stared in wonder at the bird. Though she didn’t know what the answer meant, it did indeed answer Jack. So that was a start at least.

“Mostly, we figure that means 'yes.'” Gibbs explained.

“Of course it does.” Jack turned, looking at Will and Caroline. “Satisfied?”

The two shared a look, still questioning the collection of people. “Well, you’ve proved they're mad,” Will finally replied.

Just as he finished, another voice shouted from down the line, “And what's the benefit for us?”

Immediately, Caroline perked up in interest. Hoping she was right, she followed quickly after Jack, eager to see who just spoke. What she wouldn’t give to have another woman onboard.

Jack stopped in front of whom Caroline assumed spoke, their face hidden under a wide-brimmed hat, head down as they stood unsuspecting. Cautiously, Jack pulled back the hat, revealing a woman underneath.

“Anamaria,” he greeted, only to be smacked hard the second the words left his mouth.

Before she could stop herself, Caroline let out a laugh, slapping her hand over her mouth to stop anymore noise from escaping. She cringed as she looked at Jack, almost asking if he was alright. That one certainly sounded painful, leaving her to imagine just what he had done to deserve that one.

“I suppose you didn’t deserve that one, either?” Will asked amused.

“No, that one I deserved,” Jack admitted before he finally turned his head around to look back at Anamaria.

The second his attention was back on her, the woman wasted no time in making her reasons well known. “You stole my boat!”

“Actually,” Jack started, only to receive another slap even harder.

Quick to defend himself, Jack threw his hands up placatingly, speaking quickly. “Borrowed. Borrowed without permission. But with every intention of bringing it back.”

“But you didn't!”

Not giving up, Jack went on, “you'll get another one!”

“I will,” Anamaria threatened.

Watching Jack attempt to dig himself out of the hole, Caroline could only watch. This lady did not seem like someone she would want to cross. Yet, that seems to be exactly what Jack had done. She honestly found the whole thing amusing.

“A better one,” Will added, seemingly helping.

“A better one!” Jack agreed eagerly.

“That one!” Will pointed out the Interceptor, almost happily.

Jack, on the other hand, whirled around wide-eyed as he looked at what Will was talking about. “What one?” Then his eyes followed, realizing what he meant. With a cry, he looked at Will, “ _that_ one?” Then he turned to Anamaria, cringing slightly as he forced himself to agree. “Aye, that one! What say you?”

“Aye!” Anamaria and the rest of the crew echoed, all agreeing to the terms.

Gibbs however seemed less on board with it all, turning away from them to speak privately with Jack, though Caroline welcomed herself into the conversation anyway. “No, no, no, no. It's frightful bad luck to bring a woman aboard, sir. It’s bad enough we already have one, let alone two.”

“Hey!” Caroline cried out, insulted by such an idea. She wasn’t going to cause the ship to sink! With a shake of her head, she looked away in disbelief. She probably should have noticed earlier that Gibbs seemed to be superstitious.

Jack looked up at the sky, seeming to think on things as he spoke. “It'll be far worse not to have her.” The group shared a confused look as they followed his gaze, not understanding what he could possibly be talking about based on the sky. He glanced at Caroline then, placing a hand on the small of her back, causing her to walk with him. “Don’t worry about this one either. I’ll be sure to turn around any bad luck she causes.”

“I’m not causing bad luck!”

Despite her words, Jack said nothing to counter or agree, just chuckling as he escorted her towards the rowboat destined for the Interceptor.

* * *

A strong wind pushed the Interceptor forward as the crew moved back and forth, following through on Jack’s orders and maintaining anything they would think of on their own. It was a vastly different feel compared to just a day ago. It hadn’t been long since they left the bay, but it felt long enough. Caroline had scrambled back and forth, mostly trying to stay out of the way as they set sail. At this point though, they had a steady pace and things were going smoothly. Though, she also couldn’t help but notice Jack’s attention constantly switching towards the sky. Clouds had began filling the sky and she couldn’t help but wonder if he believed more would be coming soon. The breeze had a chill to it so she wouldn’t be surprised.

The idea of a storm on them didn’t leave her with a good feeling. Helping out in clear weather was one thing, but when they only had moments to change their bearings and make quick, necessary adjustments, she wouldn’t be of much use. With that thought, Caroline sighed as she finished tying off the rope in hand, rapping the excess back around its hold.

“What’s got you in such a mood?”

Caroline snapped her head in Anamaria’s direction. She had nearly forgotten she was there. She had naturally gravitated towards her, eager to meet the woman who had managed to survive and make a living for herself as a pirate. And surprisingly, she had welcomed Caroline. From her first impression with Jack, she had assumed she would be closed off, unwilling to entertain her. Yet she was the opposite. Thrilled to see another woman on board, Anamaria had been happy to share stories, even helping her learn some more about managing the ship. In fact, Caroline had realized quite quickly that Anamaria had a knack for running the ship and wouldn’t doubt any calls she made.

“Just lost in thought,” Caroline finally answered.

“A dangerous thing to do right now,” Anamaria warned as she glanced up. “Keep your head down here if you wanna make it through the storm.”

Caroline shifted slightly as she looked up as well. “That’s what I was thinking about,” she admitted. “I feel I won’t have a clue how to be helpful when it matters most.”

She nodded as she listened, leaning against the railing as she leveled a look at Caroline. “Not a soul on this ship knew what they were doing at first. I’m surprised you want to learn though. How you walk and talk, it’s clear you’re not some small-town girl.” She raised an eyebrow in challenge.

“You _are_ right. I only came here to help rescue my friend.”

“Doesn’t matter why you’re here,” she said simply as she pushed herself back up. “Do what you need to do. You want to learn, then stick around. But if not, then make sure you’re out of the way when it really counts. We don’t need people dyin’ cause you’re not completely in it,” she finished before she walked off, leaving Caroline to her thoughts. The serious look that followed made Caroline almost reconsider everything.

Deciding to wait it out, Caroline moved towards the helm. If the weather turned for the worse, it was better to just move now. A few lessons weren’t enough to be useful and considering Anamaria’s words, she didn’t want to be responsible for someone’s death. Moving as swiftly as possible with the increasingly unsteady rocking, she made her way to where Will stood just off to the side. And that’s where they remained, waiting to see what happened as Jack continued his course.

The waiting didn’t take long as the dark clouds rolled in with strong winds. Within the hour, the rain had started, followed by the deafening thunder and blinding lightning. The waves crashed against the ship, threatening to knock everyone over, throwing the ship off course. After one particularly hard rock, Caroline was sent travelling across the deck, barely keeping herself from falling on her face. As she righted herself, she looked around to find something to grab onto. Jack was just out of arms reach as he steered the ship, looking completely in his element. And just on the other side of him, she could spot Gibbs and Will speaking over the storm.

“Find a hold, Lena! Before you end up swimmin’!” Jack shouted over the rain, catching her attention.

Blinking through the rain, Caroline grabbed onto the railing as best as she could with little grip to have. “That’s a bit difficult!” she called back, shaking her head. What did he think she was trying to do? With her attention set on standing, she did her best to ignore the captain. She didn’t realize that was a mistake until she was suddenly yanked by a hand, finding herself sliding several feet across the slippery deck, causing her to slam into Jack as he released her arm, placing both arms back on the wheel.

“Are you out of your mind?” she yelled, unable to do much else but place her arms on his chest to steady herself. “I doubt having me here is helpful.”

“Better than having to save you from the ocean. Now just relax, we’re exactly where we need to be,” he said back, grinning as he momentarily checked his compass. From such an advantage point, Caroline couldn’t resist a quick glance at the compass. Ever since she first learned about it, she could only wonder why he continued using it. It didn’t point north so where was it pointing?

As the storm continued, Caroline accepted that her current spot was probably better. With an arm wrapped around Jack’s waist, she tried to take up as little space as possible, hoping to stay mostly out of his way. Surely steering was difficult enough in the storm without her in the way. 

With his body pressed against her, she couldn’t help but take comfort in the added warmth as well. Only getting half as wet, she eased some of the tension in her muscles. She would never admit it, but she was thrilled to warm up after being constantly battered by the chilled rain. 

With her limited view, it wasn’t until the figure was only a few steps from them that she realized it was Gibbs heading their way, catching Jack’s attention. “We should drop canvas, sir!”

“She can hold a bit longer,” Jack said confidently.

Jack’s confidence wasn’t shared however as Gibbs questioned, “What's in your head as puts you in such a fine mood, Captain?”

“We're catching up!” Jack shouted back. Those simple words, backed by how sure he sounded, caught Caroline’s attention instantly. She looked up at him so quickly it nearly made her light-headed paired with the catch in her breath. She could hardly believe it. 

Just as a smile began to spread across her face, Jack glanced down, catching the look on her face. Unable to help himself, he laughed as he kept them steady, allowing Caroline a moment of elation as she gave in to her urge, gripping him tighter as she looked out towards the sea. Soon, Elizabeth would be with them. 


	7. Chapter 7

The night had been long after the storm. Caroline watched as she moved across the deck, spotting each crew as they finished tightening a rope or picking up whatever happened to be knocked over. The exhaustion was evident even through the darkness. Clouds still loomed overhead, blocking out most of the moonlight that would have been out. Through all the moving bodies, Caroline did what she could to help out. With each passing task, she would find one of the few crewmates she knew who would give her a task and move on from there.

By the time things had settled, Caroline had no concept of time. All she knew was that it was far later than she was used to staying up. Even during the past several days, there had been plenty of late nights, but nothing felt like this. One by one, the crew slowly trickled below the ship, calling it a night. Before she knew it, only a handful remained above deck. Giving up on moving anytime soon, she had placed herself on the damp ground, back pressed to the outer wall of the captain’s quarters. She was half tempted to stay there until morning. Logically she knew that would be a poor choice in the end, but she was saved from having to force herself to move.

A hand stretched down to her caused her to lift her head, following the arm up until she met eyes with Will. While there weren’t too many people she expected to see in front of her, it was surprising to see him. She felt all they did since coming out here was argue. Then again, on a ship full of strangers, who else was there to turn to? Trust didn’t stretch too far out here.

As she took in his appearance, she couldn’t help but think back to the moments she saw him struggling during the storm. On multiple occasions she had seen him knocked over or into someone else. He had worked hard keeping the ship afloat. Now that it was over, he simply looked windswept and worn out. “If you’re going to call it a night, might I suggest not sleeping on the floor?” Will asked earnestly.

Taking his hand, Caroline let him pull her up. “It was a thought,” she admitted as she brushed off what water she could from her clothes. She honestly wasn’t sure if she would be able to tell what dry felt like at this point. Everything was just damp. “Thank you, though. I might have actually stayed there.”

“Let’s go. I’m sure most of the crew is sound asleep by this point.” Will walked towards the lower decks, Caroline following sluggishly behind. “I have a feeling that tomorrow might be even longer.”

She nodded, knowing what he meant. “I hope that is true. It’s been days now. I can’t imagine what she’s had to deal with this whole time. I doubt those pirates have been so agreeable.”

“That may be true but it won’t matter much longer. She’ll be safe and this will all be done.”

“Until tomorrow then.” Caroline bid him a goodnight after that, going off to her little section she had claimed as her own. She might not be able to get too much sleep, but she would take what she could get. As Will had said, things could change quickly tomorrow.

* * *

When the sun rose the next day, Caroline would have never made it back into the waking world if it weren’t for Anamaria nearly forcing her onto her feet. For fear of what might happen if she didn’t listen to the other woman, she begrudgingly followed her directions and started moving. That didn’t stop her from feeling like death as she walked around.

Thankfully it was an easy day. There were few very few moments when action was needed. And that left her with time to mill about the deck, passing the time with her select choices for company. If she weren’t so tired, she would have considered being productive.

Sunrise had passed several hours ago, but Caroline knew they had hours before they would reach their destination. With that in mind, she chose a secluded corner to retreat to, perched on a lone barrel as she listened to the ocean. Suddenly surrounded by people nonstop, she found it difficult to find a moment to herself. It was something she greatly missed from Port Royal. It was why she loved retreating to the docks back home. There weren’t many people there and those who worked in the area knew she wasn’t there for company.

A shadow fell over her, disrupting her drifting thoughts. She looked back in surprise as she realized Jack was standing by her. “Don’t you have a ship to run?” she questioned as she looked up at him.

“Nah, even a captain’s allowed a break. Gibbs got the heading. He can keep us moving steady.” Leaning back, Jack grinned as he looked down at her. “Thought I’d see where you were hiding.”

With a shrug, she said back, “you found me. Unfortunately, I’m not doing much.”

“Gives me the perfect opportunity to talk to you then.”

“Oh?” she questioned, shifting as she turned her attention completely on him. She couldn’t help but lean back some as she brushed against his arm in the process.

“By this time tomorrow, we’ll have rescued dear Elizabeth and be sailing back to Port Royal. But I still have to wonder,” he trailed off, giving her a considering look.

“Wondering about what,” she prodded, knowing that he hadn’t started this conversation for no reason. She didn’t know what his purpose was though.

“What your plan is,” he finished, watching her closely.

She furrowed her brows as she considered his words. What other plan could she have aside from heading back to Port Royal? She didn’t set out to become a pirate. Once they had Elizabeth, she would go back to her life. “I’ll be heading back home. As you said, once Elizabeth is with us, we are going back to Port Royal.” Despite her words, she could tell they didn’t sound convincing. More of a question than anything.

The smirk she got in return said as much. “Ah, are you sure about that, love?”

“Of course,” she said, rolling her eyes. “What else would I be doing?”

“Could’ve fooled me.” Jack’s look dared her to say otherwise. He didn’t stop there however. “Sword strapped to your waist, sailing a ship, dressed like that,” he emphasized with a hand on her leg, “that’s not a proper lady of Port Royal.”

Quickly sliding from her spot, she brushed Jack’s hand off as she looked back at the ocean. “In case you didn’t notice, we’re not in Port Royal. I certainly couldn’t run around in dresses like what I had on when we met,” she reminded him.

“Sure you could,” he laughed, “nice, form fitting dress like that, who wouldn’t want you wearing that?”

“Really, Jack!” she spun, blushing as she smacked his chest. “That was not the point.”

Leaning towards her, Jack grinned as dragged a hand through the bottom of her hair. “Maybe so, but still a great point. But as _I_ was saying, I think you want something else.”

Taking the bait, she asked, “And what would that be?”

“Could be anything. That’s up to you to decide, but the life a pirate might just fit you.”

“You’re out of your mind.” She looked at him incredulously, unsure how to even respond to that. “Do you honestly think I would run off with a man I met… five days ago?”

Jack sent her a sly look as he stepped closer, closing the distance between them as he slid an arm around her waist, bringing her to his chest. “Well, that’s not the offer I was thinking of, but I’m more than willing to oblige.” 

Caroline swore she could feel her heart beating out of her chest. “Jack.” His name came out quieter than intended as she looked away from him. “This is not what I meant.”

“Fine, fine,” he laughed as he let her go, though he still remained close. “My offer still stands. Change your mind before we get back to Port Royal and you are welcome aboard my ship.”

“Thank you, but I will not be taking you up on that offer,” she said with as much finality as she could, though she supposed it wasn’t much when said so quietly.

“Of course,” he said before mockingly taking her hand and placing a kiss on it, “Good day, Lady Lena.” With a wink, we walked off, leaving her pouting at the name, knowing he had done it simply to irritate her.

For such a short conversation though, she had been given much to think on. What scared her most was that she even needed to think about it at all.

* * *

The afternoon had brought the Interceptor into the waters of a graveyard. On all sides of the ship were debris and wreckage scattered across the ocean. The pace was slow as they traversed the dangerous waters, hidden by the thick fog that blocked their view. If she didn’t know better, she would almost think it night from how dark everything appeared through the fog. Right alongside the rest of the crew, Caroline stood peering over the side of the ship. Almost everybody was captivated by the haunting sight. The only thing to catch their attention was the occasional scratch of the wreckage brushing against the bottom of the ship.

While looking over the eerie sight, Caroline stood next to Gibbs and Will, listening to their conversation. Since reaching the graveyard, Gibbs had been telling them what he knew of the trip in, including how often he heard of others never making it back. While listening, Will glanced towards the wheel, watching as Jack kept a steady eye, glancing between the waters ahead and the compass, adjusting their path as needed.

“How is it that Jack came by that compass?” Will asked as he looked away from the captain.

“Not a lot's known about Jack Sparrow 'fore he showed up in Tortuga with a mind to go after the treasure of Isla de Muerta,” Gibbs said as he looked at Jack momentarily. “That was before I'd met him, back when he was captain of the Black Pearl.”

Surprised by the words, both Will and Caroline snapped their attention to Gibbs. Of all the things that they had considered Jack to be hiding, that somehow was not something Caroline had considered.

“What?” Will asked, chancing a glance at Jack suspiciously. “He failed to mention that.”

Realizing his mistake, Gibbs took a drink from his flask as he went to cover what was said, explaining, “well, he plays things close to the vest now. And a hard learned lesson it was. See three days out on the venture the first mate comes to him and says everything’s an equal share – that should mean the location of the treasure, too. So, Jack gives up the bearings.” He paused, shaking his head at his next words. “That night, there was mutiny.”

As Gibbs lowered his voice, and spoke, Caroline and Will both leaned closer. “They marooned Jack on an island, and left him to die. But not before he'd gone mad with the heat.”

As she listened, she couldn’t help but furrow her brows at such a story. “They marooned him?” she asked in disbelief, hand over her mouth as she could feel her chest practically ache at the idea of such a betrayal.

Ignoring her question, Will went on, “ahh. So that's the reason for all the…” he finished his words with an imitation of Jack’s hand movements.

Gibbs shook his head as he leaned in again. “Reason's got nothing to do with it. Now, Will,” he sat down then, bringing both of them down in order to listen, “when a pirate's marooned, he's given a pistol with a single shot. One shot, well that won't do much good hunting, or to be rescued. But after three weeks of a starving belly and thirst, that pistol starts to look real friendly.” Gibbs imitated raising a gun to his head as he let the words settle. “But Jack, he escaped the island. And he still has that single shot. Oh, but he won't use it, though, save on one man. His mutinous first mate”

“Barbossa.” Will concluded as he listened.

“Aye,” Gibbs agreed.

Unable to do much else, Caroline stood with fists clenched as she listened, glancing back at Jack. His eyes locked onto hers then as she quickly looked away, feeling like he had just caught on to what they were talking about. Trying to ignore the look she felt she was receiving, she focused again on the men in front of her.

Will asked then, curious about what happened after, “How did Jack get off the island?”

“Well, I’ll tell ya,” Gibbs started. “He waded out into the shallows and he waited there, three days and three nights, 'til all manner of sea creatures 'came acclimated to his presence. Then on the fourth morning he roped himself a couple of sea turtles, lashed 'em together and made a raft.”

It was a tale hard to believe. Caroline and Will shared a look despite Gibbs continuing to stare at them intently.

Just to clarify, Will spoke again. “He roped a couple of sea turtles.”

“Aye. Sea turtles.”

“That seems… highly unlikely,” Caroline admitted doubtfully.

Will didn’t give up his questioning either as he continued. “What did he use for rope?”

Gibbs went to answer when he quickly realized he didn’t have an answer. He didn’t need to search for one either when the sound of footsteps caught their attention.

“Human hair. From my back.” Jack said as he peered down at them from a few steps away, keeping his face blank despite the incredulous looks he got in return from Will and Caroline.

“Let go of the anchor!” Jack suddenly yelled, ending the conversation as he directed the crew. “Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore.”

“Excuse me?” she butted in, realizing she had just been left out. “I’m going with you. There is no way you are leaving me!”

Jack huffed as he turned towards her, uninterested in the argument. “Do you really think coming ashore to an island overrun with pirates is really the best idea when you hardly know how to fight?”

“I’m going and you can’t stop me,” she said, putting her foot down. “I came here to save Lizzy. If you didn’t want me here then you should have left me in Port Royal.” And without waiting for a response, she pushed passed Jack, making her way towards the boat.

As if making her point, Caroline glared across the deck as Jack finished up his conversation with Gibbs and Will followed after. He had another thing coming if he thought he could tell her what to do at that moment. It wasn’t long before they were all loaded into the boat, and ready to head in.

* * *

Jack, Will, and Caroline slowly made their way through the water as Isla de Muerta loomed in front of them. With each passing minute, more of the island came into view, no longer shielded by the fog. Caroline had to admit the name was fitting, imagining that it was a good representation of death due to the ominous feeling that settled around it.

It didn’t matter though. They knew for sure that the Black Pearl was there, which meant Elizabeth was as well. Now they just had to follow what little of a plan they had. Caroline wasn’t too concerned about the plan currently, still cross with Jack for wanting to leave her behind. She couldn’t believe him. Prior to now, he had never cared much about what she chose to do, letting her do as she pleases. He did allow her to come on the whole trip, so why stop now?

She hated to admit that seeing Jack so adamant about only him and Will going left a sinking feeling in her gut. All of Will’s warnings lingered in her mind. And now the added knowledge that Jack had been the captain of the Black Pearl… It just didn’t sit right. Had he been worried about her safety or worried that she would interfere with whatever plan he had? Will was certain it tied in to him, and with this sudden change, she could start to see that. She just hoped it was all a misunderstanding. What she wouldn’t give for everything to be fine and once they were done, she could just apologize for all her doubts and move on.

Those thoughts haunted her mind as she was left with nothing else to do but look forward at Jack, or avoid eye contact all together and look out of the boat. With limited space, Caroline found herself perched in the back of the boat, watching Jack as he rowed, while Will sat in the front, watching where they were headed.

Inside the caves running through Isla de Muerta, the trio slowly made their way through, relying on the light of a lantern to lead the boat. Along the side of the cave and under the water, countless items could be seen lying about. It was as they passed a long-forgotten skeleton that Caroline cringed, finally looking back at Jack. Tormented thoughts were better than actual bodies.

“What code is Gibbs to keep to, if the worst should happen?”

At the sudden question, Caroline glanced over Jack’s shoulder as Will turned slightly to look back as well. She didn’t recall hearing anything about a code, or worst-case scenarios. “What do you mean?”

“Pirates' code,” Jack clarified. “Any man who falls behind is left behind.”

At the notion, Caroline glanced back at the skeleton, grimacing as she took a slow breath, suddenly realizing what fate might have fallen that man.

“No heroes amongst thieves, eh?”

At the comment from Will, Jack couldn’t help but say, “You know, for having such a bleak outlook on pirates, you're well on your way to becoming one,” pointing out, “Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga…” He paused just long enough to draw attention to Will, who was peering down at the water. “And you’re completely obsessed with treasure.”

“That doesn’t make us pirates,” she muttered mostly to herself, following their attention to the gold coins reflecting from the light. From all the things he listed, she knew despite her words that a list like that would certainly get them sentenced to hang like a pirate.

They soon had other pirates to worry about, though, as they pulled up beside more boats. Clearly Barbossa’s men were nearby. In quick succession, Will jumped out first, followed by Jack, who pulled Caroline out last with a helping hand. With a step onto land, Caroline took a deep breath, preparing for what was to come, whatever that might be.

Jumping right back to their conversation after just a slight pause, Will continued. “That's not true. I am not obsessed with treasure.”

Instantly, Jack made his way further up the cave, stopping as he found an opening, peering deeper into the island. After a moment, he eventually turned back to Will. “Not all treasure is silver and gold, mate.”

Confusion washed over their faces as Caroline and Will followed him up. Just a few steps in, a voice carried through the area, followed by the echoing answer of several more. Looking down into the opening, Caroline stood by Jack and Will as the entire crew of the Black Pearl spread out, looking up at who she assumed was their captain giving a speech. Not far from whom she assumed was Barbossa stood Elizabeth, just beside him.

Despite the overwhelming sight of pirates, she couldn’t help but take in the mountain of gold and jewels that they were standing on. It seemed to create the perfect platform for Barbossa as he spoke. And just beside him sat a chest that drew the central focus. The cursed gold, from what she knew.

“Elizabeth!” Will whispered as he spotted her, though none of them moved from their spot. It wasn’t until Barbossa gestured towards Elizabeth, intent on returning the final piece of gold that Will got desperate, calling Jack’s name as he scrambled to move.

“Not yet!” Quickly, Jack grabbed him, dragging them both down out of sight, leaving Caroline to follow. “We wait for the opportune moment.”

“When’s that? When it’s of greatest profit to you?” Will shot back as he followed after Jack.

“Is now the best time?” Caroline hissed as she followed after them. They finally found Elizabeth, the least they could do is save this for later.

Just as they reached the lower landing, Jack spun to face Will. “May I ask you something? Have I ever given you reason not to trust me? Do us a favor, I know it’s difficult for

you but please, stay here, and try not to do anything...stupid.”

“And try to help with that?” he asked as he spun towards Caroline, hands up in a pleading gesture before he spun around, walking off.

“I’m not here to watch you two!” Not waiting to hear Will out either, she stalked after Jack, fuming that they were acting like this. Just as she neared Jack, ready to yell at him, he turned just enough to spot her and pulled her beside him as he slapped his hand over her mouth. Without another word, he continued watching crew, letting go of Caroline as well when she made no further moves or noises.

As he removed his hand, she let out a huff before turning her attention towards the cave as well. As Barbossa shoved Elizabeth down over the treasure chest, Caroline’s breath hitched, watching paralyzed. But by then, it was too late to draw her attention elsewhere when everything changed. She saw Jack suddenly spin around, then the sound of a crack. By the time she turned around herself, Jack was crumpled on the ground with Will standing over him, oar in hand.

“Sorry, Jack. I’m not going to be your leverage,” he said before glancing briefly at Caroline.

Stuck in disbelief, she didn’t know what to do before she dropped to the ground beside Jack, urgently shaking his prone form. “Are you crazy?” she hissed at Will, floored that he would take such an action.

“As I said, I won’t be his leverage.”

“But _this?_ ” she emphasized with a hand towards Jack. “Your plan was to knock him out and just leave him?”

“I’m doing what must be done. To get us _all_ home.”

“You might be fine with this, but I’m not. I’m not going to just leave him like this.” Calming herself before she started yelling, she closed her eyes and took a breath. “Go help Elizabeth. I will meet you on the ship.”

Will merely shook his head at her as he walked off. “You’re too attached, Caroline.”

“No, it’s called being a decent person!” she shot back with a glare, ending the conversation.

* * *

Panic was setting in as Caroline did her best to wake Jack up. No matter what she did though, he remained unresponsive. In the distance she could still hearing Barbossa and his crew shouting, arguing amongst themselves. It was a volatile group and it simply added to her anxiety knowing that they were just around the corner. She had to make a choice, and soon. She couldn’t help Jack and she wouldn’t be able to help herself if she didn’t move soon.

Slowly standing up, she leaned against the cave wall, looking down at Jack with dread. How was she supposed to just leave him? Guilt would eat away at her, but she knew it was better than being dead. And if she didn’t leave now, she would miss her opportunity to go back to the Interceptor with Will and Elizabeth, assuming he had saved her. She didn’t even know what was happening.

With unstable steps, she pushed herself off the wall, taking deliberate steps towards where she believed the boats were left. After dashing off after Jack, she wasn’t positive which direction she needed to go. Unfortunately, she didn’t have to worry long either.

The sound of yelling echoed through the cave suddenly, followed by footsteps running. And they were much closer than she wanted. With little else to choose from, she took off down the nearest tunnelway she could find, dodging beneath low walls and jutting rocks. Heart pounding, she ducked down into a nook and waited. The yelling didn’t stop though. But she felt her heart did as a pirate turned the corner, stumbling right into her. A scowl crossed his face as he looked at her, realizing quickly she didn’t belong. “Who the hell are you?” he growled as he lunged at her.

Seizing an opening, she pushed forward, skimming passed him as she knocked into his legs, throwing him off balance. Not waiting to see any more, she took off and ran back the way she came, only to collide with another pirate.

“What’ve we got here?” he grinned as he grabbed her arm, twisting it behind her back. “I’m pretty sure yer not s’posed to be here.” He looked up then as few more of the crew walked up, including the one she had knocked over. “Think we might’ve found part of the problem.”

Before she knew what was happening, she was being pushed forward as he roughly twisted her arm to keep her in line. And she realized this could be far worse than being killed, though that was certainly an option.

The sound of a sword being drawn filled the air as they reached the central area. With a blade pressed to her neck, Caroline pushed her head back as far as she comfortably could. Arm twisted still, it wasn’t much before her shoulder started to protest as well. That’s when she spotted Barbossa walking towards her, a scowl on his face. But as he walked past her, nearly ignoring her aside from a quick confused glance, she realized he had more important things to pay attention to.

Following a large gathering of the crew was Jack Sparrow, acting like there was nothing wrong despite the numerous guns pointed at him. With a cocky smirk, he leaned against the oar he was holding, getting comfortable as he looked at Barbossa. She knew part of it was an act however, seeing it crack for just a moment when he realized she was with them.

“How the blazes did you get off that island?” Barbossa snarled as he loomed over Jack.

Not missing an opportunity to brag, Jack answered. “When you marooned me on that God-forsaken spit of land, you forgot one very important thing, mate.” When he got no response, he continued, “I’m Captain Jack Sparrow,” as if it answered everything.

“Ah, well, I won’t be making that mistake again. But, before we get on with that,” he paused as he looked at the crewman holding Caroline, gesturing towards her. And then she was released, pushed forward as Barbossa grabbed her arm. “I take it that this little thing we found came with you as well?”

Refraining from any comments this time, Caroline stayed quiet as she sent a silent plea towards Jack. She knew she was over her head in this situation.

Whether he was helping or not, she didn’t know but he spoke up for her then. “Yes. Lena! Great company, so if you wouldn’t mind.”

Barbossa merely gave him a look as if it were a difficult bargain before shaking his head. “I don’t think so,” he said, though she didn’t know about what, before she was suddenly pushed towards Jack who steadied her before keeping her at his side. Barbossa continued then. “Gents, you all remember Captain Jack Sparrow! And now we have Miss Lena! Kill them.”

The simple order sent her heart speeding as she watched in silence as guns were raised yet again, ready to kill them both. A heart wrenching fear caused her to grab onto his arm, looking for any comfort before she was potentially shot.

Yet Jack seemed oblivious to the threat and continued, amused as he grinned. “The girl's blood didn't work, did it?”

At the words, Barbossa spun around. “Hold your fire,” he ordered. Despite the order, Caroline could almost feel the reluctance from the group, eager to shoot them. “You know whose blood we need.”

“I know whose blood you need,” Jack said with surety.

Caroline couldn’t help but wonder what she had gotten into now. They had successfully gotten Elizabeth away from Barbossa and instead she and Jack were being taken. She was sure that day couldn’t get any worse.


	8. Chapter 8

The Black Pearl was everything and nothing like she had expected. After some quick words from Jack, he had guaranteed that she be kept safe otherwise Barbossa wouldn’t be given the name he needed. Caroline didn’t care too much about the details of it, just so long as she didn’t end up dead somewhere. After making a deal of some sort, they were each thrown into a boat and brought back to the Pearl.

Upon stepping onto the ship, Caroline noticed the seemingly unwelcoming feeling that was over it. Why Jack would want to captain such a ship was beyond her. Then again, perhaps it wouldn’t seem so dreary when it wasn’t crewed by a bunch of cursed pirates out for blood. Either way, she had been given little time to look at the ship beyond noticing the obvious black sails and a general layout of the deck before she was brought to the brig. And that is where she was left by herself when Jack was taken elsewhere with Barbossa.

The brig, while she didn’t expect it to be top quality comfort, was leaving a lot to be desired. With the bottom filled with water, she was left with little choice but to stand or sit in water. So, standing she was, as she rested against the wall. Time seemed to be passing agonizingly slow as she waited to hear anything from above. At some point, she assumed Jack would either join her, or by some miracle, get her out of the cell. But until that point came, all she could do was think.

Tracing shapes along the wall, Caroline thought back to everything that has happened in the last hour. After nearly a week of traveling, things had turned upside down in a matter of minutes. She had expected to be back on the Interceptor, safe with Elizabeth and Will, possibly celebrating successfully rescuing her, and heading back to Port Royal. Instead, she was the one that needed rescuing. Except, that probably wasn’t going to happen.

Thinking back on it, she remembered Jack’s words while they were heading ashore. Those who fall behind are left behind. And she had chosen to do so. Granted, Elizabeth and Will weren’t pirates. If Elizabeth knew she was there, she’d certainly try to help if she could. If nothing else, she was headstrong and wouldn’t take no for an answer. But she had been butting heads with Will for days now…

She honestly didn’t know what to think anymore. As if things hadn’t been confusing enough. Barely any thought had crossed her mind when she chose to stay. Will was right. She was in too deep and she didn’t even know what she was so attached to. Was it Jack or the life she got to live for the past week? Getting tangled up with Jack was a bad idea if she ever saw one. Whatever attention he gave was for… Entertainment, amusement, just natural flirting? She didn’t know what exactly, but it wasn’t for anything real in the sense that she knew.

Overwhelmed, Caroline slid to the ground with those thoughts, sitting down with a splash. Hands pressed to her head, she closed her eyes and breathed, trying to clear her mind. With soaking wet pants and the scent of damp wood filling the space, she remained there for as long as she could.

Stomping feet and stumbling steps alerted her to company when the cell door was opened. Being led by one of the crew, Jack was pushed into the cell with her and locked in.

“Apparently there’s a leak,” Jack commented to him just before he disappeared back up the stairs, leaving the two alone.

As their eyes met, Caroline’s breath hitched, “Jack,” she said breathlessly, unsure what to say.

Jack looked at her, questions clear on his face before smirking. “Hello, Lena.” With a kick of the water, he walked towards her, looking down as he crossed his arms. “What brings you to the Pearl? Would have gladly given you a tour myself if that’s what you wanted,” he joked.

Caroline chuckled as she looked down briefly, hiding her face. “Can’t say I was looking for a tour.” She glanced back up slowly, unable to do anything with the guilt that was weighing on her now. “I’m sorry.

“For what, adding a little more company down here?” he asked lazily.

Quickly shaking her head, she looked at him seriously, unsure if she preferred her lower spot on the floor as she explained, “I messed up. I was worried more about your plan and I didn’t realize what Will was willing to do.”

“Ahh,” he said in revelation. “So, not only did Will not trust me but neither did you. And here I was under the impression that you did.”

Biting her lip, she studied him for a moment, unsure what she really wanted to admit to. She couldn’t move past the true problem though. “Is it true? Were you going to trade Will for the Black Pearl?” she finally asked.

“Pirate,” he said simply, unrepentant with his words.

At the admittance, her face crumpled, scowling at him. “I can’t believe I tried to defend you all those times. And now!” she let out a breath, placing her head in her hands, propped up on her knees as she tried to calm down. The next words, though quiet, felt far too loud when she said them. “What am I doing?”

Giving his full attention to her, he stepped forward, closing the space between them as he crouched down. “You know, there is more than one way to get back the Pearl. Not everything requires giving up Will’s name.” The statement caught her off guard, confusion filling her face as she thought it over. She didn’t have a chance to comment though as he continued. “You’ve got your question, and I’ve got mine. What I want to know, is why you are here. Young William knocks me out, no doubt rescued Elizabeth and left for safety. Yet, _you_ are _here_.”

The unwavering attention from him had her swallowing as her mind spun. Not giving much thought, she uttered, “I couldn’t leave you.”

Not breaking eye contact, Jack pushed on. “And why is that?”

Such a simple question, yet she realized she didn’t know. Despite all her time thinking things through prior to him joining her in the cell, she never came to any real answers. But she realized she knew one thing at least. “I… don’t know. I guess I’ve grown attached to you.” Horror crossed her face suddenly as she realized her words, a blush quickly taking over as she stumbled to correct her words. “Your- your company!”

Jack laughed as he let his face relax, causing her even more discomfort at the lack of a real response. “Well, as fascinating as that all is, I’m afraid it’ll have to wait. Things are about to get very interesting very soon.” He moved then, going back to the hole as he looked outside once more.

“What do you mean?” she asked, curious what was holding his attention. “Did something happen?”

“The Interceptor’s close,” Jack said as he finally looked back at her.

Somehow from the look he was giving her, she didn’t know whether to think of it as a good thing or a bad thing. If they started firing on each other, she didn’t think she would want to be stuck in the brig during a battle. Wanting to see for herself, she pushed Jack aside slightly, who willingly obliged as he stepped out of the way. Peering through the hole as well, she could see the Interceptor just beyond them, and with how both ships were moving, they were definitely gearing up for something.

Left with nothing to do but watch and wait, Caroline stood leaning against the cell. The sound of frantic footsteps echoed across the deck from above. Things were starting to move quickly and she knew it was only a matter of time before other sounds filled the air. Jack was crouched down level with the hole, keeping an eye on what was going on while occasionally sharing their position with her. It just left an anxious feeling in her gut though. 

Time ticked by slowly as shouting could be heard above them. That was the only warning. With a quick change in direction, the ship rocked sideways, throwing them both off balance, slamming into the side of the cell. Gripping the bars, Jack held on with one hand as he hooked his other around Caroline’s arm, keeping her from falling again if needed. Feeling her heart racing, she kept a grip on the cell as she glanced at Jack. “I guess we’ve hit that rough spot?” she asked even if she knew the answer well.

A nod was all she received as he moved back to the hole, watching. “I’d say so,” he agreed, voice tight from whatever he could see outside.

As they waited for the ship to settle once more, she kept her grip as it was the only thing keeping her on both feet as they continued to turn sharply, rocking the ship. An exploding sound followed by splintering wood shook the ground beneath her feet. Flinching as the sound echoed from above and beside them, Caroline had no time to react as Jack lunged towards her, slamming her to the ground as he wrapped his arms around her, just narrowly avoiding a cannon as it barreled through the cell.

Dazed as she registered a slight throbbing in her head, she kept a firm grip on Jack’s shirt, not letting go as he pushed himself up slightly.

“Stop blowing holes in my ship!” he cried as he eyed the hole suddenly in the middle of the brig. 

As the firing continued, it became abundantly clear that they were not just firing cannonballs. While Caroline blamed part of her confusion on her head, she didn’t think she could make sense of this scene even without a headache. “What are they firing?” she asked, staring at Jack as she spotted kitchen utensils that had flown through the hole following the cannon.

“Everything apparently.” Jack caught a glimpse of a flask on the ground then, hopeful for a drink. As he went to pour it in his mouth, nothing came out and Caroline couldn’t help but laugh at the disappointed look on his face.

“Is that necessary right now?”

“Always,” he said, positive, as his eyes landed on the cell door. With cautious movements, Jack walked towards the door, poking his head out as he pushed it open. A moment later, he was in front of her again, grabbing her hand as he pulled her up. “Time to go.”

Stumbling after him, she kept a firm grip as she focused on placing one foot in front of the other without tripping. Each step sent adrenaline rushing through her, slowly fading out the ache as she kept pace with Jack, staying beside him like he was her lifeline. None of the crew seemed to be around at the moment but she knew they eventually needed to move up, and it would either take luck or skill to not be seen by any of them.

The clang of metal could be heard the closer they got, ringing over top of all the yells, gunshots and cannon fire. Caroline had never been around so much chaos in her life. She had questions running through her head, wishing she knew how they were getting out of there, but Jack was on a mission, creating a path easily. Then again, he knew the ship, unlike her. There weren’t any other options aside from trusting him. Just as they reached the top of the ship, slinking off to the side as they ducked out of view of some passing pirates, a thunderous crack filled the air.

Following the sound, all eyes whipped over towards the Interceptor. In slow motion, all Caroline could do was watch as the mast of the Interceptor came crashing down, smashing onto the deck of the Black Pearl as it sent the crew scurrying out of its way. Taken by the sight, Caroline gasped as she was pulled forward, putting an end to her gawking. With a nod of his head, Jack directed her towards their next point, moving quickly as they took advantage of the mass distraction.

Stepping carefully after him, the two neared the edge of the deck, coming up to the side parallel to the Interceptor. Now that the Interceptor was stuck, the Barbossa’s crew had made their move, boarding the ship and taking up arms against the others. Following all the bodies moving back and forth, Caroline found it hard to keep up with everything. And despite being out in the open, the pirates surrounding the area seemed oblivious to the pair.

Jack stood atop the railing, hanging onto the rigging as he watched for something. With a tug on her arm, he helped hoist her up beside him. “Hold on tight.”

“What?” she squeaked as he placed one arm around her waist, pulling her flush against his left side. No reply came as his eyes remained fixed in front of him. And just as she began to wonder why, he grabbed the rope of a passing pirate as he swung by while boarding. At the sudden loss of his rope, the pirate fell to the deck of the Pearl.

“Thanks very much!” Jack called to him and jumped. In silent panic, Caroline tightened her arms around him, hanging to him as the wood beneath her feet vanished. As if it weren’t bad already, they missed their first landing, running into a pirate instead and had to continue to swing back a second time. With a death grip on Jack, Caroline nearly sighed as he crashed into another pirate, knocking him overboard, before the two landed onboard the Interceptor. None too graceful, she landed just to have her legs buckle, relying on Jack for support.

“We are _not_ doing that again,” she whispered despite not letting him go yet.

“You’ll get used to it,” he chuckled as he let her go, turning his attention elsewhere.

With sudden realization that they were still in the middle of a battle, Caroline snapped her head around, relaxing as she spotted Gibbs in front of them.

“Bloody empty!” Jack yelled as he tossed the flask to Gibbs. Not waiting for a reply, he spun towards Caroline. “Stay here.” And then he was crossing the deck, leaving her dumbfounded as she looked at Gibbs. Not much time was given for her to think over anything however as more pirates moved towards them. Moving quickly, she stepped to the side as she found a discarded sword, picking it up to help as much as she could.

With a step back, she swung the sword up, holding it in front of her just in time to block a blow. Taking advantage of her size, she focused on ducking out of their way, moving behind anything she could find as she avoided getting sliced in half. One blow after another, the pirate seemed persistent in pursuing her before luck finally was on her side. Just as he swung down, she held up her sword, keeping him there just long enough to trip him, letting another member of Jack’s crew throw him off.

Breathing heavy, it continued like that. Dodging, blocking and running as she attempted to keep her head. There wasn’t much else to do aside from knocking them overboard. They just got back up thanks to the curse. Agonizing minutes passed before a shift happened and everyone’s attention seemed to draw towards Barbossa.

The pirate captain stood at the end of the mast of the Interceptor, medallion in hand as he looked down at Jack, perched just in front of him. And that’s when everything came into perspective for her. Barbossa got what he wanted. They just lost… There was little point to fighting when only one side was mortal. With a sigh, Caroline followed the example of the rest of the crew, giving in.

* * *

Surrounded by Barbossa’s crew, everyone from aboard the Intercept stood roped up, tied around the mast on the Black Pearl with little choice but to wait and listen. Several pistols were drawn, pointing at the crew, just daring someone to act out.

One pirate in particular who circled them snarled, “Any of you so much as thinks the word 'Parley' I'll have your guts for garters.”

Though she didn’t know what that would do for them at that instant, Caroline tried to at least look on the bright side, as dim as it may be. Just beside her stood Elizabeth, clearly alive, though certainly not saved anymore. Amidst all the fighting, she had to admit that her friend hadn’t really crossed her mind. There was one person she expected to see nearby though, who was strangely missing.

Just then, the Interceptor exploded, bursting into flames. Cringing, Caroline could feel the heat from the explosion despite being so far back. But then Elizabeth was moving, ducking out from under the rope, reaching for the Interceptor.

“Will!”

Growing pale from Elizabeth’s revelation, Caroline followed her friend, only to be stopped by two nearby pirates. Wrenching her back, a pistol was held to her head, promised to go off if she moved again. Stuck, all she could do now was watch as Barbossa grabbed Elizabeth’s wrist, pulling her towards him.

“Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now you return the favor.” Just as quickly as he grabbed her, she was pushed towards his crew who grabbed her eagerly, hollering in agreement towards their captain.

“Barbossa!”

Looking as best as she could, Caroline moved her eyes in disbelief, relieved to hear a voice she recognized. Standing on the railing of the ship was Will. As he jumped down, he grabbed a pistol, pointing it towards Barbossa as he gestured towards Elizabeth. “She goes free!”

Unamused, Barbossa snapped, “What's in your head, boy?”

Still determined, Will repeated, “She. Goes. Free.”

“You've only got one shot. And we can't die,” Barbossa reminded him bluntly.

Off to the side, Caroline vaguely heard Jack muttering, though she was more concerned with everything else. What did he expect to do that would help this situation?

As if answering her thoughts, Will continued. “You can't. I can.” And as quickly as he jumped off the railing, he climbed back up, pointing the pistol under his head.

“Who are you?” Barbossa asked, clearly confused as to how that would matter at all.

Moving from his spot, Jack jumped forward, cutting in front of Barbossa as he tried to draw his attention away from Will. “No one. He’s no one. A distant cousin of my aunt’s nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch.”

Ignoring Jack’s attempt, Will shouted back. “My name is Will Turner. My father was

Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins.”

Instantly, she could see the reaction from all the pirates, even the one holding her as his stance momentarily slackened.

“He’s a spitting image of ol’ Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us,” cried a voice from behind them.

“On my word do as I say or I’ll pull this trigger, and be lost to Davy Jones’ Locker.”

Barbossa stepped forward, attention held on Will. “Name your terms, Mr. Turner.”

“Elizabeth goes free!”’ he called in a heartbeat.

Sarcastically, Barbossa elaborated. “Yes, we know that one. Anything else?

A pause follows as Will said nothing else as he swept his eyes across the group before him. “Caroline goes free as well. And the crew, the crew are not to be harmed.”

“Agreed,” Barbossa said simply.

Through it all, Caroline couldn’t help but wonder just what sort of agreement had been made. She and Elizabeth were to be set free, though she felt making a bargain with Barbossa wouldn’t necessarily turn out well for them. With a deal struck, she was ushered back to the brig, the crew following behind to await their fate.


	9. Chapter 9

The sun was shining brightly over the Black Pearl as it sat in the ocean, just off the shore of a small island that could be seen a distance away. It was here that fate chose to drop Jack, Caroline and Elizabeth. Barbossa and his crew were gathered around the three, held captive as they stood in wait. Just off to the side, held by the crew, was Will, apparently there to see that Barbossa upheld his side of their deal. Caroline found plenty of room for debate. Being plunged into the ocean was not fitting her definition of being set free.

Elizabeth, being the first to go down, stood at the beginning of the plank, yet to be forced out there.

“Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!” Will shouted, struggling against the men holding him.

“Don't dare impugn me honor, boy!” Barbossa snarled. “I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when nor where!” He paused as he looked back at Elizabeth, considering. “Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don’t it lads?” His attention turned towards Elizabeth then as he spoke with sneer, “so I'll be having that dress back before you go.”

Hesitation stalled Elizabeth before she removed her outer red dress, throwing it towards Barbossa. “It goes with your black heart.”

Catching it, Barbossa held the dress. “Oh, it’s still warm,” he grinned as he tossed it towards his crew.

Caroline could only watch in disgust at such an act. Cursed or not, Barbossa and his crew were revolting. There was nothing she could do as she watched it all unfold, cursing internally.

With focused steps, Elizabeth moved towards the end of the plank. She paused, looking back as if to say something, but it was cut short as the pirate nearby had enough waiting. Moving quickly, he stomped down on the end of the plank as he shouted “too long!” And Elizabeth was sent tumbling over. It was only from the sound of the splash that Caroline knew she had hit the water. 

Caroline cringed as she listened to the laughter surrounding them. Just as quickly as it started, it died. Pushed forward, she had to move to catch her footing as she stumbled onto the plank.

“Yer next, miss,” grinned Barbossa as he watched her step forward.

Glancing over her shoulder, she glared at Barbossa. There was little point in remaining there though. “Happily,” she said under her breath, shuffling forward a few more steps, looking down as she peered into the waters. She could already see Elizabeth swimming toward the island. Taking a deep breath, she cast one last glance back, catching Jack’s eyes before she closed her eyes and jumped.

* * *

Caroline kicked the sand as she walked out of the water, catching her breath as she did. Elizabeth stood just ahead of her with Jack following, standing in a similar matter as they watched the Black Pearl setting off.

“That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away with my ship,” Jack said as he stared out towards the ocean.

Thinking back to what she had been told before from Gibbs, she couldn’t help but step towards him, placing a comforting hand on his arm. For a while, they all stood there, eyes trailed out, watching despondently as their only way out disappeared. Eventually they all started to drift apart, finding their own things to focus on. Glancing a few times towards Jack, his first focus had been the pistol he had come out of the water with, carefully checking it over.

After that, time ticked by slowly. Jack had stalked off a short distance down the shore, muttering as he went. Based on the few words she had caught, she thought it best to leave him be. Glancing towards her other company, she linked her arm with Elizabeth’s, leaning against her some.

“While I’m glad I found you, I have to admit, I did not see this coming.”

Elizabeth laughed as she glanced sideways at her. “I don’t think anyone would have seen this coming. Though I’m glad you’re here as unbelievable as that is that you came all this way.”

Caroline leaned back in mock offense, pouting. “As if I would leave you to those pirates?”

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t. I wouldn’t either.” She glanced at her friend as she continued, “Dressed as a pirate though?”

“Lizzy!” she shot back in mock defense, “I will have you know that I brought these from my home, therefore it is not pirate attire.”

An eyebrow raised in doubt, Elizabeth said, “no, but only because you are missing a sword and pistol.”

A sheepish looked crossed her face then as she considered her friends words. “Well, I _did_ have a sword with me for a while.” For just a moment, silence followed before laughter broke it as both girls clung to each other, supporting each other before they dropped to the ground, sitting in the sand. “This is much better than fighting in a dress, so I will remain dressed as such.”

“I _know,_ ” Elizabeth cried as she brushed down the shift she was left in, ridding herself of some of the sand and salt. “I’ve spent enough time these last few days running around in dresses.”

“I suppose things could be worse,” Caroline admitted as she dropped back into the sand, ignoring that it was surely sticking to her clothes. Still damp from their swim, she knew it would be terrible. Especially if her hair wasn’t fully dry yet. But relaxing felt wonderful after having to swim to shore.

The waves crashing along the shore filled the air as the friends sat, taking in the scenery, lost in thought. Eventually they would need to figure out a plan. Sitting there forever wasn’t an option.

“Lena?”

“Yes?”

Elizabeth didn’t reply immediately, still looking down the shore line. “What happened back at Isla de Muerta?”

Caroline sat back up, slightly brushing off the sand as she looked at Elizabeth. “What do you mean? I went there with Will and got caught by Barbossa’s crew. Not much to it,” she shrugged.

“Prior to getting back to the Interceptor, I didn’t even know you had been there. When Mr. Gibbs asked where you and Jack were…” she trailed off as she shook her head. “I know something else happened. You have been travelling with Will and Jack for days now. What don’t I know?”

“Honestly?” Caroline hardly knew where to start. She didn’t know what Will did or didn’t say. And everything was a blur at this point. “I’ve learned that Will and I… have different approaches to… many things,” settling on the simplest way to explain it, she continued. “And that became apparent on Isla de Muerta. He knocked Jack out and I wasn’t going to just leave him.”

“But he was going to trade Will for a ship!” Elizabeth cried as she turned to fully face her.

A sigh escaped as she recalled this same argument not very long ago, on numerous occasions. “Was he? I don’t know what he was planning. I know he was hiding some sort of plan but there’s no way to know for sure what he was going to do. Jack told me himself that there was more than one way to get his ship. Maybe it wouldn’t have been too bad,” she finished with a shrug.

The look of disbelief was one Caroline recognized well. It eventually melted into a pensive one as Elizabeth crossed her arms. “You really trust Jack?”

“I suppose. In a way.” As she watched Elizabeth, she could almost see the thoughts going through her head, but she didn’t say a word. She could imagine at least some of those thoughts. After all, they had known each other for years. The conversation hung there as they let it drop. And before long, the subject of said conversation plus the final member of the island’s population showed up.

* * *

The trees rustled occasionally on the island as the ocean breeze swept through. Aside from a few signs of life here or there, the island was quiet, aside from the footsteps kicking up sand and dirt as they moved. One after another, Jack walked purposely across the island, Elizabeth stalking behind him, and Caroline was left with no choice but to follow. The afternoon seemed to be passing by with nothing to show for it. No rescue, no plan of escape, or even a plan of survival. They were off to a good start. 

It wasn't for lack of trying, but Jack was less than helpful, shooting down any idea or question concerning previous escapes or what might be of use now. But Elizabeth wouldn't take no for an answer. The back and forth had lasted ten minutes already with no end in sight. 

“But you were marooned on this island before, weren't you?” Elizabeth pushed as she followed Jack. “So, we can escape in the same way you did then!”

Whirling around to face her, Jack asked shortly, “To what point and purpose, young missy? The Black Pearl is gone. And unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice…," a quick glance over her found his answer, "unlikely; young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

“Jack,” Caroline scolded, walking up to him. “We’re trying to get out of here. You could at least help.” 

Continuing his walking, he said nothing as he spotted a palm tree that caught his attention. Then with careful strides, he began walking off, tracking his steps. 

Unperturbed by his response, Elizabeth kept going. “But you're Captain Jack Sparrow! You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company! You sacked Nassau port without even firing a shot! Are you the pirate I've read about or not?"

“Wait, what?” Caroline couldn’t help but watch her friend dumbfounded. Perhaps she should have been paying more attention to all those times Elizabeth tried to share her stories about pirates. It had never been something she had listened closely to. Perhaps catching a few daring tales and crazy adventures, but she hardly ever remembered listening when she rattled off the names of pirates. 

Each still seemingly having their own conversation, no one responded to each other. Jack stopped as he found a particular area of sand. Jumping a few times for whatever purpose, his focus never wavered from his goal.

“How did you escape last time?” Elizabeth pleaded. 

Finally answering as he crouched down, he began, “Last time... I was here a grand total of three days. All right? Last time…"A pause followed as he lifted up a trap door, revealing a stash underground. “the rumrunners who used this island as a cache came by, and I was able to barter passage off.” Adding as he stepped inside, “from the looks of things, they've long been out of business." Out of sight for just a moment, he returned with bottles of rum, apparently one for each of them. “Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that."

"Obviously not sea turtles then," Caroline muttered, getting a bewildered look from Elizabeth. "What would you have us do then, Jack?"

"Sit back and enjoy it," he said as he pushed a bottle into her hands. As he took off again, back towards the beach, Elizabeth and Caroline shared a look before following. 

“So that's it, then? That's the secret grand adventure of the infamous Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on the beach drinking rum?"

With a sarcastic grin, he opened his arms wide. “Welcome to the Caribbean, love."

* * *

Caroline sat along the beach, staring out at the water and occasionally glancing at her untouched bottle of rum that sat beside her. Elizabeth had walked off, claiming to need a break from Jack. So, she was currently off walking around the island. Jack on the other hand had just finished tossing down a pile of wood haphazardly, which would eventually be used for a fire. Taking a swig of his rum, he dropped down beside her, brushing his arm against hers in the process. 

She glanced towards the pile as she stretched her legs before looking back at Jack. “You know, it might help to organize them before we need to start a fire. Is that that beneath the infamous Jack Sparrow?” She chuckled slightly as he rolled his eyes. “I must admit, I didn’t realize I was traveling with someone so well known. I guess I always imagined that any pirate with a reputation would be more… I don’t know, like Barbossa? Nasty? Villainous?”

“Well, we can’t all be like him. Can’t help my charm.” With a wink, he slung an arm over her shoulder. “Would you have run off with me if you had recognized my name?”

“I believe I’ve said this before. I did not and will not run off with you. But regardless, I wasn’t going to wait on the Navy to save her. So yes.” 

“I see, so it was my charm” he said with a grin as he took a drink. 

Caroline rolled her eyes at the statement. “In case you forgot, Mr. Sparrow, you threatened me the day we met!” 

“And you still came along!”

Turning to sit cross-legged and facing him, her eyes narrowed on him. “And now I’m starting to regret it.”

Glancing sideways at her, his grin slowly twisted into a sly smirk. “I thought you said you had grown attached to me. Changed your mind?”

She crossed her arms and looked away, mortified those words had ever escaped her mouth. “That was before you got us marooned. I liked you better when we weren’t stranded.”

“Then I have just the solution!” Reaching over, he startled her as he grabbed the abandoned bottle of rum and opened it. “Nothin’ like a little rum to make everything better!”

Looking at the drink in hand, she couldn’t hide the look of distaste on her face. “I somehow doubt that.”

“Come on, Lena,” he encouraged with a laugh. “What better way to pass the time?”

Doubtfully she glanced at him before slowly lifting it towards her lips, pausing before she finally threw it back, taking a gulp. Immediately she cringed upon the taste, dragging her hand down so quickly the liquid in the bottle splashed out onto her. 

Jack burst out laughing as he smacked her on the back. “You’ll get used to it.”

“I somehow doubt that,” she said, eyeing the bottle with disdain. With a little more hesitation, she brought the bottle back up, taking a tentative sip this time as it settled on her tongue. “I also doubt this will make me like you any better.”

He just shrugged and drank his own, “You never know what rum can help with.”

Caroline studied the bottle in her hand, thinking everything through as the tension slowly left her. “Do you honestly think we’ll get off this island?” She didn’t know if she would prefer the truth or a lie, but either way, it was too late to take the question back. The idea of being stuck there, waiting until they couldn’t any longer didn’t seem like an option. There had had to be something they could do.

“Give it time. Eventually, you'll see a passing ship and we may just have some luck," he said with a sweep towards the ocean, though Caroline had to admit he didn’t sound convinced himself. 

"Then we just need to make it until then." Trying to keep her mind off negative thoughts, she pushed herself up and brushed off the sand. "There must be something to eat on this island. Any idea where to start?"

With one bottle of rum left sitting in the sand and one still in hand, the pair walked off, Jack leading the way towards whatever food could be found nearby.

* * *

An orange glow covered the sky as the sun slowly made its descent, disappearing off the horizon. Elizabeth and Caroline walked side by side along the edge of the water as they waited for Jack to finish building the fire. Glancing towards the pirate, it was clear that his attention was held at the moment. And it was the perfect opportunity for the girls to talk. Elizabeth had dragged her off, eager to share something but was reluctant to do so in front of Jack.

“I have an idea,” Elizabeth whispered as she looked inland. “The Royal Navy must be covering the entire Caribbean looking for us. We just need to create a signal they will be able to spot.”

Catching on, Caroline nodded as she glanced towards the pile of wood Jack stood by. “Such as a nice fire, big enough to be noticed?”

“Exactly,” she said eagerly. “We can use that rum to help make a fire. There will have to be enough smoke from it to be seen by someone.”

“Then we will need to find as much wood as we can to burn along with it.” The plan would work so long as there is, in fact, a ship nearby to see it. But they also had an obstacle to get through. “We have one problem though… I somehow doubt Jack will just let us burn all the rum. He seems a little too attached to it,” she confessed.

Elizabeth let out a breath as she considered that. “We need him distracted…” she trailed off as she looked back towards him. “Maybe,” she started to herself.

“Distracted or not, he’s going to notice a giant fire being built. Even if he is asleep, I’m sure that is something he would notice.”

The younger girl’s eyes lit up then as she looked back at Caroline. “Unless he’s passed out. We have enough rum on this island to knock the entire crew out if they drank enough. We just need to get him drinking.”

The ease of that statement made Caroline laugh as she agreed. “Getting him to drink shouldn’t be much of a problem, but I’ve also seen him drink quite a bit while with him. Getting him passed out may be harder.”

“Not with a little encouragement!” Elizabeth countered as she stopped their walking and grabbed Caroline’s hands. “Hear me out.”

Those words filled her with reluctance to hear Elizabeth’s idea. “Why do I get the feeling I am not going to like this?”

Shaking her head at her friend, Elizabeth explained her plan. While Caroline had to admit going along with the act would keep Jack drinking, she didn’t know how she felt about getting him that drunk. Thinking back to all the drunks from Tortuga, she knew there was a variety of ways this could turn out.

* * *

The dark night was lit up by the fire blazing beside the group as they laughed and sang as loud as they could. Trading between each other, they all spun arm in arm, while singing. One moment it was Elizabeth and Caroline, next was Jack and Elizabeth, then Caroline and Jack. Giggling as they went, Caroline couldn’t believe how much fun she was having. At some point, the slow sips and fake drinks of rum she had originally been taking turned real as she forgot all about the plan.

“We're devils, we're black sheep, we're really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yo ho. Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!" They all sang, oblivious to how off key they might have been, continuing their lively steps around the fire.

“I _love_ this song! Really bad eggs!" roared Jack as he stumbled over his feet, falling onto the sand, dragging Caroline with him in a fit of giggles. “When I get the Pearl back, I'm going to teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!"

Laughing at the image in her head, she couldn’t help but think of her earlier comparison to Barbossa. Suddenly picturing his crew singing as well, it became clear that they were very different captains. “You’re certainly… the most fun captain,” she said to Jack before she held up the bottle of rum, pointing it at him as she tried to focus her vision on him. “I think. You were right.” She stumbled, faltering over her words. “The rum did make things better.”

“See!” he slurred as he turned towards her just as Elizabeth dropped down on his other side. “Never doubt Captain Jack Sparrow.”

“Not only that,” Elizabeth cut in, serious and sure as she continued, “you'll be positively the most fearsome pirates in the Spanish Main."

“Not just the Spanish Main, love,” Jack corrected as he looked back at Elizabeth. “The entire ocean ... the entire world. Wherever we want to go, we go. That's what a ship is, you know. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs … but what a ship is… what the Black Pearl really is ... is freedom."

Caroline took in his words as he leaned back and placed an arm around her shoulder, pulling her up against him. “It sounds amazing,” she admitted as she closed her eyes briefly. “I’m sorry you lost it.”

“Just temporarily.” 

“Jack,” Elizabeth added, “it must be really terrible for you to be trapped on this island."

Relaxing against him, content with not moving to stop the slight swaying that seemed stuck in her head, Caroline thought over her words. “I couldn’t imagine. I thought it was bad when I heard about the first time, but now? Stuck here again?”

“Ah, yes...but the company is infinitely better than last time,” Jack said as he seized the opportunity and ran his hand down Caroline’s arm before adding, “and the scenery has definitely improved."

“Mr. Sparrow,” Elizabeth said as she sat up, putting space between her and Jack as she lifted her bottle. “I'm not entirely sure I've had enough rum to allow that kind of talk."

“I know exactly what you mean, love."

“Well, I have,” Caroline muttered as cast a glance at her own bottle. Unfortunately, Jack was set on the idea of another drink as he sat up, bringing Caroline with him. Left with little choice, she grabbed her bottle but settled back against Jack’s chest, unwilling to hold herself up.

With bottle in hand, Elizabeth raised it up to toast. “To freedom!" she called, receiving a mumbled echo from Caroline.

“To the Black Pearl!" Jack shouted back.

And with a tap of their bottles, they all took a drink. A quick drink went and Caroline dropped the bottle to the ground, ready to be done with it for the night. Then suddenly, she lost her support as Jack dropped back to the ground. Quickly catching herself with her hands, she glanced between Jack and Elizabeth, blinking as she tried to stay focused. “You know,” she started to Elizabeth, “I think the plan worked.” She giggled then and didn’t listen to Elizabeth’s reply as she dropped down herself, back to her previous spot against Jack, eager to rest her eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the end drawing near, I am debating on writing up a story to follow the sequel. Please let me know if that is something you would be interested in!


	10. Chapter 10

The blinding light was almost unbearable as Caroline slowly awoke. Groaning as she turned her face away, she clung tighter as she tried to hold on to sleep. Any attempt ended when she was pushed up suddenly. Blinking in confusion, she glanced around coming face to face with Jack. Before a word was said or she could even process why she was looking at Jack, Jack looked over simultaneously as she spotted the same sight over his shoulder.

Filling the air was a giant plume of smoke, drifting up high above the tree line as a mass of flames could be seen underneath burning through the trees. As she looked back at Jack, she could see the panic as he realized what was happening. Jumping to his feet, Caroline gracelessly tumbled to the ground as he sprinted towards the fire.

Groaning from the rude awakening, Caroline carefully climbed to her feet, pressing a hand to her temple as her head throbbed from the motion. Settling on a slower pace, she reached the fire just as Elizabeth threw another barrel onto it, resulting in an explosion. Cringing from the noise, she dropped back down to sit, head pressed to her hands as she blocked out what she could.

How was it that Jack managed to run around unhindered after drinking even more than her while she was in crippling pain?

“No! Not good! Stop! Not good!” He shouted as he ran up to Elizabeth. “What are you doing? You've burned all the food, the shade, the _rum_!”

Turning swiftly on him with a glare, Elizabeth shot back. “Yes, the rum is gone.” And as if to prove her point, another barrel exploded from within the fire.

“Why's the rum gone?” Jack cried.

“One, because it is a vile drink that turns even the most respectable men into complete scoundrels. Two,” she pointed towards the sky blocked out by the smoke. “That signal is over a thousand feet high. The entire Royal Navy is out looking for me and Caroline. Do you really think that there's even the slightest chance that they won't see it?”

Not caring about the rest of her words, Jack repeated, “but why's the rum gone?”

“Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye open and you will see white sails on that horizon!” Done with her statement, Elizabeth walked back towards the ocean and sat down, waiting.

Why they needed to keep yelling was beyond her. Caroline growled under her breath as she turned to face them, just in time to see Jack pull out his pistol, seemingly thinking about shooting Elizabeth. Ending that thought, he put it away and walked off, stomping down the beach.

Unwilling to speak to either of them, Caroline went back to her original spot and sat down, head bowed as she tried to block out the smell of burning rum and trees.

* * *

It was just as Elizabeth had expected. Not much time had passed before they saw it. Off shore, a navy ship appeared and before they knew it, they were aboard the HMS Dauntless. Caroline hadn’t imagined that she would set foot on that ship again, yet here she was. Navy officers moved about quickly as they prepared to set sail.

Elizabeth had been the first to climb aboard, followed by Caroline, and last was Jack who had the pleasure of being escorted by officers the second his feet touched down. Though it was pleasant to be back on a ship as opposed to marooned on an island, it would have been better if she weren’t still feeling like death. And the ship was loud. Far louder than the island due to all the voices of the crew, creating a never-ending noise to add to her aching head.

“Elizabeth! Thank goodness you’re alright,” Governor Swann said the second she was over the railing and back on deck. Pulling her towards him, he looked over her for injuries.

“Yes, it is a relief that you are alright,” Norrington said as he stepped up, “both of you,” he added once Caroline was beside them. “Now that you are safe, we can leave for Port Royal.”

“No,” Elizabeth cut in. “We can’t go back yet. Will risked his life to save us.”

“Surely there’s something we can do,” Caroline added, pushing aside her discomfort. “If it weren’t for Will, we would still be locked up on the Black Pearl.”

Despite their words, Gov. Swann was not giving in. “It is not up for discussion. Let us just get on our way.”

“That would be best,” suddenly cut in another voice as they walked up from behind the group, causing Caroline to freeze. “If you gentlemen don’t mind, I would like to speak privately with Caroline.”

With her heart dropping, she turned around to face Rear-Admiral Samuel Palmer. “Hello, father.” Suddenly realizing what she looked like, dressed like a man, hung over, and warn out, she knew whatever conversation he had in mind would not be in her favor.

Any words after that were held off as he grabbed her arm, dragging her off to a private room in the captain’s quarters. The second the door shut; she felt his hand hit her face before she could even prepare herself. Out of sight of prying eyes, the rage was clear on his face as he stared down at her.

Caroline said nothing as she pressed her palm to her cheek.

“How dare you force me to take a leave and come chasing after you. And to run off with a pirate? For what?” he snapped.

“Elizabeth is like family,” she said quietly, “I had to help.”

“She is not family and you’re becoming a disgraced to our family. I should disown you for what you have done.”

Stepping forward, she glared at him, not willing to be pushed around. With a cold bite to her words, she spoke as calmly as she could. “She is more family than you are. I would do anything for her, yet you’ve been unwilling to even look at him in years. I was disowned years ago. I haven’t been your daughter since we lost mother. I’m only your daughter by name, otherwise you would have done more for me. Instead, you left me in Port Royal and simply paid enough to keep up appearances.”

“You ungrateful child! I gave you everything you could possibly need and you had the freedom to do as you pleased while there, yet instead I find you like this.” With a quick sweep of his hand, he scowled at her appearance, stepping forward far enough that she had to step back. “Acting like a pirate, reeking of alcohol, and running around with men, completely unsupervised. What did you think would come about from this?”

Caroline shook her head quickly, though she couldn’t stop from cringing at the motion. “Nothing happened, and once this was all over, I was always going to return to Port Royal. It will be just like before.”

“No, it will not. You have embarrassed me enough with this stunt. Once I go back to my station, I will have to explain what has happened.”

Unwilling to reply, she stood silently for a moment. “As always, your work and your name will always be held above me. I’m sorry if it is because I look like her or I remind you of her. Whatever the reasoning is that you will never share with me, I can’t help it.”

Her father scoffed at her words and walked towards the door. “Until we are back home, I suggest you think about what you are doing with your life. If you continue acting like a pirate, you will be treated as such and you can join Jack Sparrow when we reach land.”

At once, her face blanched at those words, shocked that he would willingly say such a thing to her. To threaten his own daughter. Barely able to speak loud enough to be heard, she finally asked, “you would truly see me hanged?”

“I will not see this family ruined by piracy,” he finished before he opened the door to head out. Pausing by the door, he waited for her to move before grabbing her, leading her out himself in order to move on. “I shall go see what has been decided. Stay out of the way while on board.”

* * *

The lively atmosphere of the Dauntless was nearly suffocating to Caroline as she stood along the railing, mute. The stress of the conversation on top of her hang over left an overwhelming pressure in her skull. She had only been awake a short time and yet the morning was turning into the worst of her life. Being rescued should not come with a death threat.

As she stood there in her thoughts, she couldn’t help but cast a glance across the ship, seeking out a certain figure. He was easy to spot amongst the clean-cut uniforms onboard. Standing near the helm, Jack seemed to be giving them directions of some sort as he explained something. With that sight, she couldn’t help but wonder if things had gone the way Elizabeth wanted. No one had spoken to her since she came back out on deck. And speaking to Jack suddenly seemed like a bad decision, though one she desperately wanted to make.

Taking a deep breath, she turned around and looked out at the ocean, trying to find some peace from it. Nothing seemed to help. Stuck on repeat, all she could do was relive the conversation with her father and focus on all the times she had made it worse, rather than just letting him get his thoughts out and accept it willingly. What had she been thinking, pushing him like that?

“There you are!” Elizabeth called as she walked up to Caroline, propping her arms up on the railing to stand beside her. “Norrington has agreed to find Will. We are heading back to Isla de Muerta.”

Caroline couldn’t help but pick up the peculiar tone she spoke those words with. Turning to get a better look at her face, she asked, “You don’t sound as happy as I would have imagined. What happened?”

Immediately, Elizabeth’s eyes locked onto her face and she paled, realizing she most likely had a red mark on her cheek. Elizabeth didn’t pry, however, answering her question instead. “I… accepted Norrington’s proposal.”

“What?” she cried, heart breaking for her friend. Before all this, she would have understood her accepting the proposal. It would be expected, but after everything Will has gone through to save her? It was clear how deeply the two cared for each other. “What about Will? Is that truly the choice you want to live with?”

“If it means Will gets to live, then yes,” she admitted quietly. “James is a good man. There are worse men to be with.”

Caroline pursed her lips before she spoke again. “Are you trying to convince me, or yourself?”

She sighed as her shoulders slumped. “What else can I do?”

“There is not much any of us can do,” she muttered as she considered how trapped they both seemed to be.

“I’m sorry,” she suddenly said. “I didn’t realize your father would have been here as well. Am I right to assume he was not happy?”

“That is putting it lightly. I-” she sighed, cutting herself off. “I need time to think over everything still.”

Elizabeth placed her hand on her shoulder in comfort. “You know I am always here, Lena.”

Smiling for the first time since stepping on the boat, even if it was a small one, she felt happy knowing she at least had her friend beside her. “Thank you, Lizzy.”

The two girls stood side by side as they enjoyed the ocean air, listening to the ocean crashing against the ship. Caroline closed her eyes as she draped her arms further over the railing before she peered around her quietly. To her delight, no one was paying them any attention now that orders had been given. “I wanted to talk to you… about last night.” Keeping her voice low as to not draw attention, she waited for Elizabeth’s focus to shift back to her.

She nodded once but said nothing, almost making Caroline nervous about what she might hear if she continued with the questions in her head. “I’m sorry I lost sight of the plan last night. I shouldn’t have indulged in so many drinks.”

“Thankfully I didn’t need help,” Elizabeth said as she looked back towards the ocean. “While your indulgence helped keep Jack distracted, I hadn’t intended for you to be the main distraction for him.”

Confused by her words, she leaned over to try to get her attention, though it helped little. “What do you mean?”

“Your conversations with Jack last night. I suspected that you liked him but I have to wonder what you would have said and done if I hadn’t been there.”

“I don’t understand,” she said slowly, raking her brain as she tried to piece together what she was talking about. She couldn’t remember what she was talking about. Then again, there wasn’t much she did remember in detail after she had truly started drinking. “I don’t remember any conversations. At least, not much. I remember laughing, dancing, singing. What did Jack and I talk about?”

Elizabeth was quiet as she studied her. “Perhaps you need to ask Jack.”

Quickly shaking her head, she shot down the idea. “Absolutely not. I already embarrass myself enough in front of him. I don’t need to make myself look like more of a fool in front of him than I already do.”

“Why would he think you’re a fool?”

“I… It’s just… I just know, alright? Trust me. I’m the one that has been dealing with him for over a week without end.”

Skeptical, Elizabeth didn’t let it go. “No. I still believe that you should talk to him. If you are this flustered over it then you need to talk to him.”

“Why?” she asked lamely.

“Because you seem to care about him,” she said exasperatedly. “I don’t approve but I think you need to talk to him before we return to Port Royal and you no longer have a choice.”

Waving her hand to dismiss the conversation, ignoring the flush of her cheeks, she looked away from Elizabeth. “That is not necessary, nor possible at the moment, might I add,” as she gestured towards the soldiers surrounding Jack at every moment.

With a look that screamed she was scheming, Elizabeth said, “I think I have an idea.” 

* * *

“Ahh, if it isn’t Miss Swann and Miss Palmer. Come to enjoy more of my company?” Jack asked, grinning from his spot between Mullroy and Murtogg.

“No,” Elizabeth shot him down instantly, looking between his guards. “I wanted an opinion on something,” she paused with a particular look from Jack then back to the two. “Preferably _without_ him listening,” she hinted.

“As it’s our duty to watch him, I’m afraid that can’t be done,” Mullroy said as he stood taller.

“Surely you can step aside for just a bit. What can he do trapped on this ship?” she continued innocently.

Murtogg shook his head, glancing wearily at Jack. “I don’t think so, ladies.”

Caroline quickly jumped in, eager for their plan to work. “We just need a moment. He can still stay in sight.” She paused as if thinking of a new idea, “Actually, Elizabeth can talk to you. And if it is alright with you fine officers, I can stay here and make sure he doesn’t overhear anything,” she added.

Thankfully, it seemed Jack was quick to pick up on their plan. “Promise on my life, no eavesdropping. And as Lena so graciously offered, she can stay and help keep me in line.”

The pair of men seemed reluctant before finally agreeing. “Fine, but we’re still keeping an eye on you,” they promised as they walked off with Elizabeth.

Left on their own, Caroline shifted uncomfortably as Jack took a step closer. Unsure of his intentions, she remained still until she felt his fingers brush against her cheek. She had forgotten about the hit earlier, assuming what redness was there had faded, but apparently that wasn’t the case.

“I see you received as warm a welcome from Mr. Palmer as I did,” he said as he dropped his hand back down to his side.

Pursing her lips, she shrugged as she looked at the water briefly, trying to push aside everything she was feeling. “He wasn’t very fond of my recent behavior,” she said simply before she finally looked back at him. “I guess you had the pleasure of meeting him.”

“Yes, very charming as he promised to see me hanging from the gallows.”

She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, going back to his threat to her. “I’m sorry. If I hadn’t come along, he wouldn’t be here either.”

Jack leaned against the railing as he shrugged, unbothered. “Wouldn’t have changed where I am now. Besides, I wouldn’t want to miss out on all the fun of your company,” he teased.

“That may be so, but you would also have been fine without it.”

Rolling his eyes, Jack leaned forward again, close enough she could feel his breath as he spoke. “I thought we already established this last night.”

She flushed at the words, embarrassed from both his statement and proximity, already feeling her heart beating faster. Shifting her balance before she spoke, she confessed, “I don’t… remember much from last night.”

Jack chuckled, though she could tell it was restrained as to not draw too much attention. “Guess we better limit you on the rum next time.”

“No. No next time,” she hissed, trying to keep from crying out. “First, we’re now on under the Navy’s watch. This is where the adventure ends. Second, I am _not_ going through how I felt this morning for a second time.”

Jack wagged a finger in her face as he leaned forward. “You just have to get used to it. And that’s not what you said last night.”

Crossing her arms, she huffed in annoyance. “I just told you, I don’t remember.”

“Then let me refresh your mind,” he said, running his fingers through the end of her hair, resting near her shoulder. “You were thinking about taking up my offer. And now I see why.”

“No…” she said slowly, wishing desperately that she remembered even a moment of this apparent conversation. “Even while drinking, I wouldn’t take you up on that offer. I can’t do that.”

“But you want to,” he said knowingly.

Shifting her eyes around, she glanced at the still distracted group just paces away from them. Elizabeth was no help. Not wanting to see the end of the conversation, she almost considered fleeing and letting it end there. It seemed Jack could read it on her face though. He stepped in front of her, placing her between himself and the railing as he looked down at her. “What are you afraid of?”

She shifted back, unable to go anywhere as she stared back at him, silent as she looked for an answer. An answer she was willing to admit. “There are repercussions of making that choice,” she said quietly. “My father made that clear. He will sooner see me hanged than become a pirate.”

“Are you ready to go back to your fine dresses and put the sword away? If not, then say it. What do you want, Lena?”

“I want to stay here.” The confusion was immediate on his face, before she went on. “With you. Once you get your ship back.”

With an infectious grin she couldn’t help but return, he said, “then leave the rest to me.” 

Nodding, she couldn’t deny the swelling in her chest as she realized how much she meant those words. Possibly a little too much. Neither had time to think or say anything else though as their time together ended. Murtogg and Mullroy walked back with Elizabeth following, an apologetic look on her face that she couldn’t keep them talking longer.

Accepting the end of their conversation, Caroline nodded towards Jack as she whispered, “I trust you,” and walked off with Elizabeth. 


	11. Chapter 11

Isla de Muerta stood before them covered in a fog just as thick as before. It was nearly impossible to see anything without the sunlight though. The moon was high in the sky, blocked out by the clouds and fog, making the already earie waterway seem even worse. Caroline had to wonder how they ever managed to get through the obstacles of sunken ships without hitting them. It seemed Jack’s compass could do the impossible.

Things were finally coming to a close and Caroline was left on board, stuck watching and waiting. Meanwhile, Norrington and his men had taken Jack, ready to enact their plan against Barbossa and his crew. The waiting was driving her crazy, not knowing what may be happening. And to make things worse, she was basically a prisoner. Her father had made arrangements beforehand to have her out of the way. With the agreement of Norrington, she was locked in the captain’s quarters with nothing but her mind to keep her occupied.

Resting with her back along the wall, she sat on the floor, staring at the ceiling. She would need to get out eventually, but she knew she needed to wait long enough that no one would be checking on her. The door would be out of the question but if she found a way to climb down from the rear balcony, she could get out.

The door flew open then, startling her out of her thoughts as she looked over to see Elizabeth being brought inside, curtesy of Gillette and two other men.

“Sorry, but it's for your own safety!” Gillette called after her from the doorway.

I don't care what the Commodore ordered!” Elizabeth shouted back after she was released, turning back towards the door. “I have to tell him, the pirates, they're cursed! They can't be killed!”

Wide-eyed, Caroline stood up quickly in shock. Jack hadn’t told them about the curse? What was he thinking?

Mocking her words, Gillette replied, “Don't worry miss, he's already informed of that. A little mermaid flopped up on deck and told him the whole story.” The door shut behind him.

“This is Jack Sparrow's doing,” Elizabeth snapped as she glared at door.

Taking tentative steps towards the fuming Elizabeth, Caroline still needed answers. “The crew know nothing about the curse?”

“No. They’re going in blind and now we’re both stuck in here. I know Jack did this.”

Unable to defend him, Caroline chose to move on instead. “You tried to warn them. Now we just need to find our own way out. I don’t know what he is planning but we have other options for help. If Will is here, the crew should be as well.”

Elizabeth turned around as she realized her plan, nodding in agreement. “If we can get to the Pearl, we can find the crew and rescue Will.”

“Exactly. We just have to leave when no one will notice,” she finished with a gesture towards the window.

* * *

Caroline and Elizabeth sat in silence as they rowed towards the Black Pearl in the distance. They weren’t willing to be heard as they escaped. The last thing they needed was someone spotting their boat, thinking they were an enemy. Thankfully it wasn’t long before she pulled up beside the Pearl, looking up as they found a way to climb up. Very little noise was heard from the ship, aside from one conversation drifting out of an opening. Luck was on their side now that they knew where the lookouts were for the ship.

With careful steps, they made their way across the deck. Amidst the silence, and screech broke through as a skeletal monkey dropped right in front of them. Elizabeth waited no time to let her annoyance be known before she found the nearest object to hit it with, sending it over the side of the ship. Both of them peered over the edge as they followed the monkey’s fall as it landed on the cannon, right outside the area they knew the pirates were. Ready to move forward, the girls shared a look as they heard a splash. The pirates must have heard some of that.

Moving quickly, they raced down the steps and ducked behind a partial wall, just as the two pirates ran up the stairs. With them out of the way, they continued down into the brig. As they reached the bottom, they heard the crew fall silent as they were shushed. A second later, they came into view to the delight of Gibbs.

“It's Elizabeth and Caroline!”

The pair swiftly freed the crew, keeping everyone silent as they moved back to the upper deck. Before they went far, Caroline took advantage of being back on the pirate ship and picked up a sword, glad to have a weapon on her again. They still had two undead pirates to take care of and with a crew to assist, they would have a plan in no time.

Just as they spotted the two pirates still looking across the deck for Caroline and Elizabeth, they set their plan into motion. All at once, the crew swung the rowboat that was hanging, knocking it into the pirates, sending them straight into the water below.

“Perfect!” Caroline shouted as she moved with Elizabeth towards the boat. “Now we can go.”

Elizabeth stepped beside her as she grabbed the rope, shouting at the crew as she prepared to move the boat. “All of you! With me! Will is in that cave, and we must save him. Ready and... Heave!” Just as she and Caroline pulled, little happened. Turning around, they saw the crew still standing there, unmoving. “Please, I need your help!” Elizabeth pleaded, “Come on!”

“Any port in a storm!” Cotton’s parrot squawked, voicing everyone’s thoughts.

“Cotton is right,” Gibbs said from the amidst the crew. “We've got the Pearl.”

Unable to believe how the whole crew was willing to just walk away, Carole spoke up. “What about Jack? You’re just going to leave him?”

“Jack owes us a ship,” another crew member cut in.

“And there's the code to consider,” Gibbs added.

While Caroline didn’t know much about the code, she was starting to realize how much of a pain it was. For a bunch of lawless sailors, they sure worried a lot of their own set of rules. 

Elizabeth had had enough of it. “The code? You're pirates! Hang the code! And hang the rules! They're more like guidelines, anyway!

Regardless what they said, no one moved. In the end, it was Caroline and Elizabeth alone that would be heading back.

* * *

Yet again in the boat, Caroline and Elizabeth glared as they worked towards reaching the island as quickly as possible.

“Bloody pirates,” Elizabeth grumbled as they moved closer.

“They could have been more grateful,” Caroline agreed. “Should have gone right to the island.”

Stuck in their annoyance, they focused on moving to the cave entrance, determined to get there soon. With no other distractions, it wasn’t long before they reached land, stepping foot into the caves. One thing was clear as they went. Most of Barbossa’s crew were not there, most likely fighting Norrington and his men. The distant sound of fighting within the cave echoed off the walls as they walked further inside.

Caroline pulled out her sword, keeping it in hand as they moved inside. Quickly spotting a few pirates, Caroline and Elizabeth split up, Elizabeth heading towards Will and Caroline moving towards a pirate that seemed to be knocked down. Just off to the side she could spot a third pirate, currently out of the fight due to something shoved over his face.

Not wasting any time, Caroline jumped down into the cave, running over to the pirate and kicking him before he could get back up. In an instant, the pirate rolled over, giving himself space to stand back up and pull his sword out. Just as the sword came down at her, she put her own up, blocking the blow and side stepped as he prepared another. Taking advantage of the piles of gold, Caroline crouched down, allowing herself to slide down the pile and out of reach.

Turning the corner, Caroline stepped around a protruding rock only to pause in confusion. Barbossa was locking in a fight with who she could only assume was Jack, now also cursed. Shaking her head, she had no time to worry about that. In one way, at least she knew he was alright, in a cursed way, but still alive.

It was then that she spotted Will and Elizabeth fighting another pirate just above her. Realizing quickly that she needed to get back up, she spun around and seeing that the pirate was no longer following her, she traced her steps, finding a ledge to climb up just beside the pile of gold she had previously slid down.

Just as she reached their level, she saw her previous opponent moving in on Will and Elizabeth. Running to their side, she swung at another pirate who hadn’t realized she was there, stalling him as paused in surprise from the attack. And in that instant, Will attached the last pirate, getting them in a perfect line. With the gold pole Elizabeth had been using, Will helped her run it through the middle of all three skeleton pirates, trapping them in place.

Catching on to the plan, Caroline ran to assist them as Will shoved a bomb into the middle pirate’s stomach, and then proceeded to push all three of them out of the moonlight, turning them back into their human form.

“No fair!” cried the middle pirate, unable to remove the bomb or do anything to stop it.

With little time before the explosion, Caroline ran off following Will just as the bomb went off, throwing her and Elizabeth off their feet as they hit the ground, scrambling to get back up. Caroline was just ahead of Elizabeth as she looked back, checking on her before she followed Will’s footsteps. She could already spot him atop the pile of gold, standing above the chest of cursed gold. 

Distracted, it wasn’t until she heard the click amidst the silence that she realized the threat suddenly present. Just ahead of them, Barbossa stood with his pistol drawn, though she wasn’t sure if the shot would hit her or Elizabeth at that moment. Afraid to move, all she could do was wait with a racing heart as she heard the shot fire.

When she doesn’t feel pain or hear a cry from Elizabeth, she finally registered the surprised look on Barbossa’s face. Following his attention, her eyes landed on Jack as he stood across from him, pistol drawn and smoking as he stared Barbossa down.

“Ten years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot?” Barbossa asked in disbelief.

“He didn't waste it,” Will called out, stood over the chest with a knife in hand. Opening his fist, Caroline watched as two medallions fell, landing in the chest.

Unwilling to move, Caroline remained in her spot, watching slowly as Barbossa moved his coat. And within moments, she could see the blood appearing, spreading through his shirt.

“I feel ... cold,” he uttered just before collapsing dead.

* * *

The cave on Isla de Muerta was silent aside from the occasional rattling and clanking of treasures. With the curse broken, the only pirate still present was Jack, who was digging through piles, looking for treasure to take with him. Caroline sat off to the side, watching as he picked up a crown, inspected all the jewels set in it, before placing it on his head.

“You can’t take the entire cave, Jack,” she reminded him as she ran her hands absentmindedly through the pile she was sitting beside.

“Then I’ll just be takin’ the best,” he called back just as he tossed an item her way. With barely enough time to prepare, she nearly lost her balance trying to catch it. As she looked it over, she realized it was a circlet to go with his crown. Rolling her eyes, she dropped it to the ground. “I’m not dressing like royalty.’

“Why not, you can dress however you like once we’re aboard the Pearl.”

“I know, but,” she could hardly believe that things were working out. This was her last chance to change her mind. She could go back with Will and Elizabeth, make a few apologies and pretend she hadn’t gone through this adventure.

Jack dropped the last items in his hand before he walked over to her, arms crossed with a glare. “Nope. No more of this," he said with a wild gesture of his hands, waving at all of her. He grabbed her hands then and pulled her up so she stood before him. “I’m going to only say this once, so listen closely.” 

Caroline could only watch in confusion as he walked off again, picking up the circlet she had dropped, and walked back to her, shoving it onto her head. “As your captain, I order you to stop… _overthinking_ everything,” he said as if it were an insult. “You want to be on the ship. I want you on the ship. Just live a little.”

“What?” she squeaked, unable to hear anything aside from those couple words. She was surely overthinking again, as he put it. Even if he wanted her on the ship, it wasn't the way that initially popped into her head. “Sorry," she apologized weakly. "I do want to, but I have one problem I need to work through.”

Head tilted, he asked, “and what is that?”

She took the circlet off her head, looking it over more closely this time as she said, “I don’t know if I can handle being on that ship with you.”

He stepped closer. “And why is that?”

“I’ve grown attached to your company. But… I realized something else… The panic, and the _relief_ I felt when I saw you fighting Barbossa as a skeleton. I wasn’t expecting that.”

Jack smirked as he grabbed the circlet again, placing it on her head and forcing her to look at him. “Knew you couldn’t resist.”

Scowling at his jokes, she tried to step back for space, only to hit the pile of gold, stumbling a step as she grabbed onto his arm for balance. “It’s not funny, Jack. I know everything is a joke to you but-”

He cut her off before he could more, grabbing onto her arms that were already braced against him as he kept that smirk on his face. “I’ve yet to see a problem.”

“You’re the problem,” she snapped, annoyed that he couldn’t just let her be when she knew he understood what she was saying.

“No. That’s not a problem. Not if you don’t want it to be."

"I… don't understand," she said, lacking any response and desperately trying not to read too much into those words again. Perhaps she really did need to stop overthinking. 

Jack shook head, laughing at her before he inches closer, sliding his hand up her arm. "How about this?" Before she knew it, he pulled her in, kissing her as he silenced her thoughts.

As he pulled away, Caroline kept her hold on his arms, tightening her grip as she looked at his crooked smirk, trying to find something to say. The anger and annoyance that she felt on top of all the positive emotions bubbling in her. She had to get something out. “I’m not interested in being one of your girls like you have at Tortuga.”

"Alright." The crestfallen look on her face seemed to spur him on. Following those words, he looked seriously at her, silent as he stood there, not saying a word. “You know why I offered for you to come with me?” As she shook her head, he continued. “I don’t help people just cause they want a new life. Not interested. At least not unless they’re useful to the crew. And you have potential, but you’re not a pirate. But you keep putting your trust in me. Why?”

Caroline didn’t know whether to be insulted, crushed, or what as she listened to his words. She could feel her face falling as he went though, thinking perhaps it was a bad idea. “I don’t know why. I just do.”

“That’s why. I’m curious to see what it’s like to have someone around who so genuinely trusts me. That’s a rare sight amongst pirates.” He paused for just a moment before he continued. “I, on the other hand, am not trustworthy, but you seem to think otherwise. So, as crazy as your decision is, I’m willing to give it a try. I've always enjoy a good, crazy plan,” he finished with a grin.

She was beyond confused at that point. “Try what?”

“Whatever you want. No promises but there’s plenty of fun in trying,” he said as he stepped closer again, placing his hand on the back of her head as he drew her in, waiting for a response.

Heart beating sporadically, she breathlessly replied, “alright, Captain,” before she closed the distance.

* * *

Outside of the cave on Isla de Muerta, the four sat in their boat, looking out towards the open ocean. Jack was perched at the front of the boat, a bag of treasure beside him while Will sat in the middle rowing, Elizabeth and Caroline sitting together in the back. The Dauntless stood out amidst the fog, drawing attention to the fact that it was the only ship out there.

Caroline knew what that meant. They all did. With only one place to go, there was only one outcome. After everything that had just happened, it was just going to end. There was nothing she could do. Back on the Dauntless, she would be back under the hands of her father and he would guarantee that Jack was taken out of the picture. Unable to speak without breaking, she sat silently, watching Jack as she reached for Elizabeth’s hand, seeking some comfort.

“I'm sorry, Jack.” Elizabeth’s voice broke through the silence.

“They done what's right by them,” Jack said dejectedly. “Can't expect more than that.”


	12. Chapter 12

A stream of sunlight lit up the area, unfitting for the gallows it shined on. Fort Charles was set for the execution of Jack Sparrow and the people of Port Royal were gathered round, ready to watch the hanging. The beautiful day did nothing to ease the nauseous feeling that had a grip on Caroline. The drumming that filled her ears didn’t help either, instead making it feel almost as if she were lined up to go next.

Everything felt too much. Despite growing up in fine dresses, she was suffocating as she stood in her pale pink gown, acting as if nothing was wrong. It was as if she were dressing up to watch the death of her freedom and the man who had given it to her. It was hard to believe that merely two weeks prior, if she had been standing in this same spot, she would have thought nothing of it. Any pirate who had been sentenced to death was paying for their crimes they committed. Yet, Jack didn’t deserve that. This was his payment for saving Elizabeth. Twice. And for saving her. She would give anything to save him, but there was little she could do. Her father had made sure of that.

Standing tall beside her was Samuel Palmer. While he would have gone back to his work immediately on any other day, he was determined to see this through. Jack Sparrow was the reason for all of his problems. And he would cause future problems if he wasn’t taken care of immediately. It was a speech Caroline had heard numerous times, beginning the second he saw her return to the Dauntless with him, Will, and Elizabeth.

In order to see this goal through, Caroline had spent nearly every second of her day trapped in the house or under watchful eyes. In the days following their return, unless escorted, she was not to leave the house. And talking to anyone was strictly out of the question. If an escape attempt was to be made, he had made sure she would not be a part of it.

Several spots down from them, Caroline spotted Elizabeth standing beside her father and Norrington in a similar spot to them. Partially hidden from the sun and a few steps up from the stairs, they had a clear view of the execution stand over the crowd in front of them.

Eyes glued forward, Caroline couldn’t move her eyes off of Jack as he stood before them, hands bound with a noose hanging in wait.

As everyone waited, an official stood, addressing the crowd as he read, “Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have been charged, tried and convicted.”

Despite his imminent death, Caroline spotted Jack mumbling to himself, most likely correcting something. Unable to help herself, a bittersweet smile spread across her lips.

“For your willful commission of crimes against the crown...Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature. The most aggrieves of which to be cited herewith: Piracy. Smuggling. Impersonating a person of the Spanish Royal Navy. Impersonating a cleric of

the Church of England. Sailing under false colors. Arson. Kidnapping. Looting. Poaching. Pilfering. Depravity. Degradation. And general lawlessness.”

She couldn’t help but wonder what stories he had to go along with the crimes. No doubt they were outlandish. Thinking back to the stories she had been told, she knew a few exaggerations would be within them. Except, she wouldn’t have a chance to hear them. The thought pained her, tightening her chest as she clenched her fists. It wasn’t supposed to end this way. Determined to keep it together, she closed her eyes tightly, willing them to remain dry.

“And for these crimes, you have been sentenced on this day to be hung by the neck until dead. May God have mercy on your soul.”

The noose was placed around his neck and Caroline hoped for a miracle. If there was even the slightest chance of helping, she had to take it. With her eyes sweeping for the sight of anything that might help, she spotted it. Sitting above everything else was a parrot. A familiar parrot that made her heart swell. In a flash, she moved her head, looking for any familiar figures. Though she didn’t see any pirates, she spotted a peculiar looking hat making a beeline for the gallows.

And then she heard the shout from Norrington. “Marines!”

The commotion was immediate. His men moved forward just as she caught a glimpse of Elizabeth fainting. Meanwhile, the figure in the crowd pushed through them. And that was her chance. With so much going on, she dashed forward. Just as she reached the bottom of the steps, level with the crowd, she was yanked back by a hand on her arm. With more force than needed, it sent her falling to the ground, twisting just in time to catch herself with her hands, hitting the stone with her hands.

“You are not stopping this execution,” her father said as he stood above her, a calculating look as he watched the scene in front of him.

And then she heard it. The silence following the drumming as her heart dropped. Whipping her head towards the gallows, she could just see the top of the rope, Jack no longer visible. The rest of the noise drowned out around her as she held her breath. One second, two seconds, then she finally heard it. The chaos in the crowd. Something hadn’t gone as planned.

Soldiers raced forward to help whatever was going on and she wouldn’t wait to find out. Pushing herself up, she moved, pushing herself up, untangling herself from her dress as best she could as she ducked between people. With a row of people now between her and Samuel Palmer, she had her chance. The people moved in chaos, frantically backing up away from the fighting as she raced towards it.

Reaching the front of the crowd, she couldn’t stop her face lighting up as she breathed a sigh of relief. It seemed he had some assistance after all. Side by side, Jack and Will raced forward, rope in hand as they tripped the men coming towards them, quickly making their way up the steps towards the cliffside parapet. Following after them along with much of the crowd, she reached them just in time to see them surrounded by Norrington and his men. Governor Swann and Elizabeth appeared just behind him. With so many nearby, she knew she would only have seconds before her father was there as well.

Sword held in front of him, Norrington said, “I thought we might have to endure some ill-conceived manner of escape attempt. But not from you.”

Not waiting another moment, Caroline pushed her way forward, bumping into Norrington as she did. She wanted nothing more than to run between them, but with so many weapons out, she couldn’t be reckless.

Both seemed shocked by her sudden appearance before Governor Swann finally spoke. “On our return to Port Royal I granted you both clemency, and this is how you thank me? By throwing in your lot with him? He is a pirate!”

“And a good man,” Will said as he threw down his sword. “If all I have achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots instead of one ... So be it. At least my conscience will be clear.”

“He doesn’t deserve this,” Caroline said as she stepped back a step, eyeing Norrington’s sword as he raised it against Will. And just behind him, she spotted her father. Fists clenched and face red, she was surprised he remained where he was instead of stepping forward.

“You forget your place, Turner. As do you, Miss Palmer,” Norrington said.

Standing firm, Will replied, “It's right here, between you and Jack.”

Just then, Elizabeth stepped forward as well, placing herself beside Will. “As is mine.”

Caroline stepped back once more, placing herself beside Jack as she watched everything unfold.

Shocked by his daughter’s actions, Gov. Swann simply uttered her name. Not moving from her spot however, she merely links arms with Will. Seeing her still not moving, he called out, “lower your weapons! For goodness sake, put them down!”

All at once, their weapons are lowered, though they are still circled by the group.

“So this is where your heart truly lies, then?” Norrington asked Elizabeth, with what Caroline could only believe was a look of pain on his face.

“It is.”

The tension was thick as Will and Norrington stared off, unwavering. It wasn’t until Jack suddenly moved that their attention was drawn. “Well, I'm actually feeling rather good about this. I think we've all arrived at a very special place, eh? Spiritually, ecumenically, grammatically.” As he walked between everyone, Caroline couldn’t help but stare at him in confusion. What was the point in making some sort of speech now?

Jack walked up to Norrington, invading his space as he rambled on, “I want you to know that I was rooting for you, mate. Know that.” Then turning to Elizabeth, he went on as if confessing some bitter truth, “Elizabeth, it would never have worked between us, darling. I'm sorry.” Finally, he turned to Will, prepared for another speech. “Will,” Suddenly lacking words, he paused before he simply saying, “nice hat.”

As he wrapped it up, she realized, he was saying goodbye. Turning to look at him, there eyes locked as he gave her a devilish smile. “Still trust me?”

“Yes,” she breathed, smiling back, willing to go with whatever plan he seemed to have in mind.

His hand wrapped around hers as he raced up the steps, stopping just before the parapet. “Friends!” he started, backing up as he went as he wrapped his arm around her waist, making her step with him, “This is the day you will always remember as the day that you-” Never finishing his words, he trips over the edge, tumbling down as Caroline let out a brief scream, hanging on before they both plunged into the ocean.

Taking a deep breath as they surface, a welcoming sight was just within view as the Black Pearl sat in wait. With a long swim in store, Caroline grabbed Jack’s attention, knowing there was no way she would get there in all her layers. With far less material weighing her down and easier movements, they swam towards their freedom.

Before they knew it, the Pearl stood before them as they spotted Cotton atop the mast. A line was thrown to them and as Jack grabbed ahold of it, one arm wrapped around Caroline while she held on in return. And without warning, the line was pulled, yanking them out of the ocean and swinging them towards the deck. With little energy to worry about landing, they both fell in a heap on the deck, soaking the wood beneath them. 

The crew of the Black Pearl stood around the two as they took in the sight. A tentative smile appeared as Caroline truly took in the ship for the first time. With no cursed pirates around and shining in the sun, she could start to understand why Jack had been so determined to get it back.

Gibbs stepped forward, drawing Jacks attention. “Thought you were supposed to keep to the code.”

Shrugging at his words, Gibbs confessed, “We figured they were more actual... guidelines.” With a smile, he offered his hand to Jack, helping him to his feet.

At the same time, Anamaria walked up to Caroline, offering her a hand as she grinned at the newest addition to the crew. “Welcome aboard, Lena.”

“Thank you,” she said with a grin, looking around as Anamaria walked off towards the wheel. “Captain Sparrow,” she called out as she draped his coat over his shoulders, “the Black Pearl is yours.”

As Jack stepped up to the wheel, he ran a hand over it, making Caroline almost feel as if she needed to give him a moment. His love for the ship was undeniable. Just as quickly as it appeared, his faced changed as he eyed the crew. With all eyes on him, he shouted, breaking their trance. “On deck, you scabrous dogs. Hands to braces. Let go and haul to run free.”

With a smile on her face, Caroline watched the crew scatter across the deck, doing their job, leaving her as along as she could be with Jack while on deck. But she was content to just take in the moment. Because she knew, before long she would have work to do. This was the path she had chosen and it wasn’t worth taking the chance if she didn’t put all her efforts into this knew life.

“Now, bring me that horizon,” he muttered as he pulled out his compass and adjusting their course.

And then she heard some very familiar words as Jack sang to himself, “and really bad eggs. Drink up me hearties, yo ho,” bringing an even bigger smile to her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who has been following this story and chose to see it through to the end! It has been so fun introducing you to Caroline and I hope you've enjoyed getting to know her. 
> 
> Her story continues in this series when we see what happens following Dead Man's Chest!


End file.
